Father’s Day
by TakaPL
Summary: An appendix to TGQ – story about three lionesses of Golden Pride, who after war try to find their fathers – namely: well known Windy Rouges. Reading of earlier ffics required
1. Prologue

Father's Day

Father's Day

0. Prologue

It was a grave mistake, a terrible error to turn back. That why he was looking on scene which he wasn't able and didn't event want to interfere. Or at least – he thought that initially.

From high cliff the river bed was seen clearly. Stream was raging, what he was rather hearing than seeing in darkness of the night. But moonlight was shining on the centre of river, showing the silhouette of floating lion. He was wounded, bleeding from numerous cuts on his chest, barely awake. He was keeping his head over surface only because extreme effort – but it was clear that without any help blackmaned would drown quick, maybe even before he reach the waterfall.

Silent beholder was gazing on struggle before him. He was like in parlays. Some voices were calling and ordering him to jump down in furious stream, to catch and get out dying lion. But body was disobedient – gazer was standing still, as if he was only half-aware of drama in river.

Blackmaned passed next to him, giving the last stare in lion's eyes and screaming something through the roars of closing waterfall. That was the turning point – gazer opened his lips and shouted with terror, trying with all his might to jump ahead and get to drowning one. It was too late – blackmaned was floating helplessly to the edge. Also gazer couldn't make any move, stopped by overwhelming force. Tears came to his eyes. He was still calling the name of drowning lion, but voice couldn't change the unavoidable fate. Blackmaned disappeared on edge of waterfall, still looking in his eyes. That was dreadful stare of fear and amazement of betrayed trust. Gazer cried with pain and opened his eyes.

\/\/\/

Redmaned lion muffled his yell in the last moment – his lips were opening to cry and his awaken consciousness closed them right on time. Predator blinked his eyes, casting tears away. Then he gulped, swallowing saliva from his mouth. Took a deep breath trying to banish every memory about nightmare.

Next to older, red-hoary-maned lion was lying lionesses of sandy-brown fur. She was sleeping still, in airy slumber. She was even smiling, feeling the touch of lion by her side. Redmaned carefully stood up and went few steps aside. There he shook his mane to rid of the cold sweat from his head.

Once again – it was close. But no one discovered it. Lion still had his secret only for him and no one suspected him. Dreams weren't pleasant, but after all they were just dreams.

"It's just a past." Thought redmaned. "It doesn't matter now. I have new life now, and shadows of old one should not disrupt me."

He looked on young lion and lionesses – adolescent sibling of queen's children. He smiled with dose of affection – after almost two years of living on Green Valley he start to treat prince and princess not just as wards, but almost as own children. Like once the had been treating...

The lash of memories hit his mind. He cast away the burning thought that mixed present sight with dream's horror. Lion shook his mane once again and went back to the centre of royal cave. Then he laid down next to queen Chanua. It was still middle of the night and redmaned was still sleepy. The fear of absurd nightmare couldn't prevent him from rest.

"Just a past." Murmured lion and cuddled to lionesses side. He closed his eyes and soon fall asleep, not dreaming at all.

"The New Dawn (The Circle of Life pt. 2)" song. Tune of well known opener of TLK. Scenery of the Priderock, when the first sunrays are shining on it. Silence, calm morning – no visiting animals, no ceremonies – only two prides sleeping in caves of rock.

_World is waking again from the slumber_

_Opens eyes – sleepy after long rest_

Scenes of waking savannah – with rays of sun from grass small creatures awake from sleep. The edge of light is closing to Priderock.

_There so much in here_

_That the only time heals_

_And that day also heals at his best_

We see the edge of sunrays, moving to rock. It lights up the remote pile of rock in Gorge, most likely place where Nuka died, then it moves on plain to illuminate two piles of rocks, probably Sakia's and Sarabi's graves. Then it comes to royal cave of Priderock.

_Painful wounds – but yet clear from decay_

_Need a day, week, a year more to cure_

King Tanabi is sleeping on the doorstep of cave. Sunrays hit his face – we see the fresh scar of ripped eye, that is slowly skinning over with white fur. When light illuminate the second ruler's eye, he opens it and instantly blinking, blinded by a day.

_But with each breath we do_

_World is born as a new_

_So we're all remedy for injures_

He narrows his face in bolt of pain, but after few moments he stands up with growing smile, nudged queen Vitani in side. She wakes up too and royal couple stands on doorstep of cave, looking on their kingdom.

_It's a new dawn of life_

_In the ways of old_

_With the same path it finds_

_The same voice it calls_

Tabani starts to laugh like a small cub. He runs on ledge and looks on beautiful land in front of him. Vitani follows. But for short moment, king turns his head west, in Green Den direction. Switch the capture to Green Den – picture of Simba and Nala in front of that keep. They seemed to be delighted by stunning morning too, however on their faces sights of recent adventures and burdens are seen.

_Till it take proper place_

_Under our sun_

_It's new dawn of life_

_And our day began_

Just after Timon and Pumbaa are coming out from den. Meerkat is clearly sleepy and discontent with so early wake. But when Pumbaa notices some fallen trunk and lift it up, Timon discovers some insects under, leaves his grave grimace and starts to feast.

Zoom out, music stops.


	2. I Painful Treatment

I

I. Painful Treatment

The new order of living on Priderock was – what admitted almost everyone – strange, but for then no one had better idea. Pridelanders were still living in the main complex, including the royal cave and few smaller rooms and Outlan... I mean: Golden Pride took as own back chambers, once used by Scar and previous generation of Golden Ones. Few lionesses, old enough to remember those times, were unrest – history made a full circle and once again in lions keep two prides were living in fragile harmony. In fact subjects were exhausted with war, coup d'etats, deceits and constant danger, so lionesses were even too tired to feel hostility towards each other. But war was still a fresh experience and – what was quite obvious – rulers were still living with recent past.

That morning Kovu stayed on Priderock only with Yakta. Lionesses had gone on hunting (two prides separately) and Tanabi had decided to visit Green Den. Golden King was close to go with him, but ultimately he chose to stay. He had something to talk about with Yakta.

Redmaned lion was a strange figure on Priderock. He was a strong male and in normal conditions every ruler would be anxious about eventual rival. But Kovu would have rather suspect Yakta for being meerkat that for slightest thought of disloyalty. Son of Shakisa was strange element in both prides – on the fist look completely useless, but somehow appeasing every growing conflict. Also he was like a shadow stepping behind Kovu, still reminding him, whom he was. It was unbearable – to be each day ordered to rule.

"What do you need, my lord?" asked redmaned.

Both lions were on back ledge of Priderock, in front of entrance to small cavern, once private chamber of Scar and Zira. In those days it became the private chamber of Kiara and Kovu. It was placed on south-west side of keep, so then was in deep shade. Yakta had been lying on path uphill, but when Kovu came, instantly stood up with readiness both to serve and advice, what always was extremely disturbing Golden King.

"Need..." repeated lion with thoughtful voice. Suddenly he woke up from reverie and looked on Yakta with almost angry stare. "Do you know what I need? I need a judgement and most likely solid punishment!" Yakta didn't change is stoical expression and replied.

"I think that everyone needs to be judged and sometimes punished."

Kovu once again asked himself if Yakta's folly and naive appearance wasn't just a mask that lion was wearing to cover irony and some kind of malicious intelligence. But in that moment redmaned was looking on his ruler with so honest and simple-hearted stare that Kovu again left that idea.

"You know what I mean!" he gasped. With fear he discover he was starting to be angry, because nothing on earth would drives him mad in so much as Yakta's stoical calmness. "You should be the king, not me!" Finished ruler.

"I beg your pardon, sir?" replied redmaned. When Kovu murmured with anger, second lion added. "I'm afraid that is impossible. I'm your and lady Kiara's subject."

"I could free you from any oath."

"But I still wouldn't be royal descendant, sir." Noticed redmaned, as if he was treating king's words as grave serious.

"You would find some princes to marry." Said Kovu, still not knowing why he was talking that.

"It not so simple, sir." Answered Yakta. "I'm afraid I'm not gifted to be a ruler."

"I heard that children inherit their intelligence after mothers."

"Sometimes I'm not sure about that." Replied redmaned still looking with calm stare on king. Kovu narrowed his head for few second thinking if it was some kind hidden allusion to him. But Yakta's eyes were still so honest and simple-hearted that...

"Stop it!" called lion. "Don't look on me like that!"

"Like what, sir?" asked Yakta with his natural courtesy.

"Like... that!" king went to redmaned, stopped just in front of him and looked in his eyes. "Show what you feel. I just can't believe that you just ignored that what I did during Battle of Reunion! How could you be loyal to someone who wasn't loyal to cause you support?" Yakta was silent. "Judge me!" called Kovu with even louder voice. "You are so smart with all those royal laws. I want you to judge me!"

"I know just the dead formulas." Replied redmaned with his normal, indifferent tone. "Only king speaking it and applying it, makes the law."

Blackmaned raised his right paw, extended claws and hit the ground below him with anger. He roared quietly, closing eyes, then took few deeper breaths.

"Yakta, I humbly ask you to judge me. Not as the king... as Kovu, just a lion." When redmaned said nothing in a while, he added. "Please."

And then something changed. Yakta inhaled deeply, started to walk, passing by his ruler. He started to speak, but different – with some new tone in his voice. Kovu never heard redmaned speaking in that way.

"As You wish, sir." Said lion. "But I must ensure you that everything I will say is not about Golden King, just about Kovu of Outlands." In that moment blackmaned realised he actually didn't want to hear what his subject had to say. "I studied recent history of both prides and was thinking about your role in it... sir." He added official form of address after few seconds, as if he initially forget about it. "And it looks amazing indeed. I think a bit too amazing... to recall it." But because Kovu said nothing, Yakta continued. "It's hard to believe, but in one day of battle you contributed to death of your brother, you left your mother in distress and betrayed the memory of your father... In fact – you betrayed memory of two lions you could name 'father'." In progress Yakta turned from indifferent speech almost to a growl. "I describe it as 'amazing', because in one day you disowned more than I have in whole my life... sir!" finished with half-shout.

Kovu felt shunned. In fact he asked Yakta for talk because he had been sure that lion wouldn't criticise his ruler. But blunt truth, said by redmaned was burning like fire. Blackmaned sat on the rock, hiding his head in shoulders. After about minute of silence, interrupted only by breathing of lions. Finally Kovu asked with almost weeping voice.

"So... what should I do?"

"Whom you've hurt?" asked Yakta with sharp tone.

"Mother..." whispered Kovu.

"So what you could do now, to make up for it?"

"I don't know!" yelled Kovu."

"Wrong answer! You know it well..." replied Yakta, with no sign of recent courtesy towards his king. For that short moment a jurist became a judge. "What she loved... except of you and your siblings?"

"Scar..."

"Your sister took care about memory of king Scar." Said Yakta. "That is not your quest. What then?"

"Pride... her pride..." whispered Kovu. He looked on Yakta, who was still - angry and severe – watching his king. "And land... pride and kingdom are one." Added blackmaned. "I must revive the Golden Sands... I must... lead the pride back!" finished Kovu, surprised by what he was saying.

"Those are words of wisdom, sir." Said Yakta, instantly returning to his natural, polite tone. All signs of recent anger vaporised in one moment. "It's good to have so conscientious ruler."

Before Kovu managed to reply or even react, redmaned jumped down from ledge on path below and disappeared over the rock's corned. King was gazing after him for a while, but he didn't hear a whisper of his subject.

"Well, my queen." Said Yakta to unseen auditor. "We have much work to do. I'm sure we could teach your son everything he needs."

\/\/\/

Spotty didn't intend to eavesdrop. It was a pure coincidence that she was there in that moment and she heard some from Kovu's talk with Yakta. If she had choice she would hadn't heard a word. She dropped a haunch of addax – which she was bringing home from hunting – and froze for long time, waiting for Yakta to go away. Finally, when lion entered some on minor caves of southern slope, she took meat again in her jaws and ascended on path.

"Sir, your lunch." Said, stopping in the entrance to Kovu's cave. King went from inside, still confused, barely paying any attention on his subject.

"Oh, thank you." Said and automatically took a haunch.

"Queen sent me here to bring you meal." Said Spotty. "Do you need something more or I should get back to pride?"

"E... what?" asked ruler, lost in thoughts, whom words of lionesses seemed to wake from slumber.

"Has something happened, my lord?" asked Spotty with concerned voice. She was actually concerned and worried, but not exactly about what was troubling blackmaned.

"No, it's nothing." Replied Kovu. "Go back to Kiara..."

Huntress nod her head in bow, then turned back and started to descend on savannah. It was a bad moment to ask him. But if there would be better? Every day is improper if we want to do something hard. But it had to be done.

\/\/\/

Kiara was on the lead of Outlandresses and she was feeling terrible. She knew that her subjects were almost crawling along, being careful not to overtake her. Young queen was exhausted, opposite to her team. Golden lionesses after day of running and chasing were a bit tired but also ready to do twice an effort if it was necessary. Kiara was barely standing and walking with heavy steps. With all her might she was trying to move on her own, because she knew that her lionesses were ready to take her on backs, just like some game's meat.

Two months from Battle of Reunion and month from abdication of Simba had changed lot. Kiara's pride was no longer pack of Outlanders but Golden Lionesses. Just few weeks of proper feeding on fertile plains turn skinny outcasts into healthy and strong creatures. Muscular silhouettes of females were nothing like those skeletons who had been fighting Simba. If then – what was, of course, impossible – another conflict divide prides, Pridelanders would be quickly squashed by deadly trained, then being in perfect condition, desert ones. Kiara shook that strange thoughts off and made another heavy steep. Just next to her were walking Danti and Ostasi, as if they were waiting to support monarchess.

"That is not far, ma'am." Murmured Danti quietly. Kiara almost gasped from shame, cursing herself for showing the weariness.

But then they all noticed Pridelandresses. There a situation was quite opposite – whole pride was crawling with effort, only Vitani – fresh and firmly – was marching on lead with a heavy piece of meat in mouth. Her lionesses were trying to catch her up, but only Maitha seemed to be in condition able to match with queen.

"How's hunting, girls?" called Vitani to Golden Ones. Just two months earlier they had been her friends, but then they turned to be subject of other pride. However it was hard to cease with informal familiarity between former Outlandresses.

"So-so... ma'am." Replied Dotty, adding 'ma'am' in last moment, probably only because of Pridelandresses. "But we won't starve."

Quickly both groups got mixed – in rays of setting sun two prides merged. It was instinctively acting: Vitani wanted to speak more with Dotty and Kiara joined to well know ground of Pridelanders. Other lionesses followed subconscious example of leaders. After few minutes of chats, three Golden Ones exchanged stares and finally Spotty came closer to Vitani.

"Vi... I mean: ma'am. Can we talk?" asked lionesses. Prideland queen looked a bit surprised by serious tone of old friend but then nodded her head. She gave her piece of meat to Dotty and steeped from column aside.

"Sure." She replied. "What do you need?"

Spotty stopped, waiting for other huntresses to pass by. Because since Vitani stopped too and Kiara became a leader, it took a while, because teams were marching slower. But after about two minutes, when others disappeared over a hill, lionesses took a look around and said with muffled whisper.

"I have a problem, ma'am."

"Hm?" surprised queen. "Just leave it. My name is Vitani. I have nothing against if you recall that... if there are no Pridelanders around."

"It would be hard, ma'am." Said lioness. "Now you are Pridelander." Vitani burst in laughter and suddenly pounced on friend, overturning her and pinning to the ground.

"Kovu spoiled you!" called queen, still laughing. "Spotty I knew would have never allow me to surprise her!"

Spotty instantly ran from back on paws, throwing Vitani with strong push. Queen landed firmly on paws and crouched to another charge. But Spotty sat still and shook her head, showing that play is over.

"Vitani, I really need your help."

"Right, straight to business." Murmured queen and sat on the grass. "I'm listening. What I – your friend, because now not your queen – could do for you?" Spotty sighed and sat next to blue-eyed lioness.

"You know... the war is over. When your mother was still alive and we all were preparing for returning here... We have a clear aim and duties. But now that is finished. Maybe not exactly as queen wished to..." Spotty noticed that Vitani shook her head, hearing that. "But the goal is fulfilled – Scar's heir is on the throne."

"What is your point?" asked Vitani. "Are you bored by peace? It's not surprising. Comparing with our life in Outlands, our existence here is plain as this savannah."

"Not exactly I meant that." Replied Golden One. "Vitani, I heard... don't ask me how or from whom, that king Kovu wants return to Golden Sands."

"Great!" called queen with sudden amaze and genuine joy. "It's best news I could hear... Mother would be happy about that." She added quieter.

"Well, yes... but this is the problem." Said Spotty. "I... and not only I – also Danti and Ostasi - hoped that now, when war is over, we could..."

Vitani understood it instantly. Three of lionesses had spoken about it many times. And although they hadn't want to share those plans and questions with others, blue-eyed had discovered it long time ago. Her friends were daughters of three wanderer lions, who had named themselves 'Windy Rogues'. That pack joined Outlanders in early days of exile, promising help in Zira's reclaimation in exchange for a home to stay. But only Amini, youngest of rogues and father of Kovu, had fulfilled his oath. Three lions: Horen, Daki and Laki left the scene when they found out that the battle looked grim. All younger lionesses in Golden Pride were daughters of some rogues, that visited Outlands. No one of those lions decided to stay, but none of them had been asked about it. But the case of Windy Rogues was different – they promised and ran. Zira and others lionesses have never – even for one second – blamed daughters for their fathers guilt. But burden of that shame was heavy anyway – three Golden Ones were living with consciousness that they fathers doomed the cause of pride and allowed Amini and Rama to die. Maybe as no one else, Vitani knew that hard past need to be confronted.

"I know. You don't have to say more." Said queen. They were silent for a while, then Vitani added. "But... why didn't you tell it to Kovu? I'm sure he wouldn't make any objections."

"Such a journey could take some time..." replied Spotty. "Crucial time, if we are going to Golden Sands."

"Stars dammit!" gasped Vitani. "Kovu would surely say what I'm saying. Pride is in debt in you. For your loyal service for years you all deserve not just a holiday, but that we all... I mean: all Golden Ones help you finding them!"

"No, Vitani. That is a private matter." said Spotty. "But because of that we should fulfil every duty to pride first."

"Speak with Kovu about that." Replied queen. "I'm no longer Golden One, as you noticed." But when she saw as her friends eyes narrow and she turned her stare to the ground, Vitani added. "What happened? Few months ago, you wouldn't have scruples to tell him whatever you wish to."

"But know he is a king." Said Spotty.

"Sometimes I think you all understand it better than he does..."

\/\/\/

So Vitani decided to take care about whole business. On evening, when both prides, after supper, were lazily laying in caves, she entered Golden One's chamber and asked brother and her three friends aside.

"What's the matter?" asked Kovu, a bit nervous about official and grave expressions of his subjects. "Some pride problems?"

"Some sort." Agreed Vitani.

"Yakta!" called Kovu. "Could you join us?" Seeing the surprised stares of lionesses, he added. "I prefer not to make any decision without a word with advisor."

So all six: Pridelands queen, Golden King, three lionesses and Yakta exited back chamber and went on ledge nearby. Sun had set about two hours earlier, but clear sky was full of stars and full moon was also bright on firmament. From the ledge lions could see shapes of distant Green Hills on east. Except of Vitani, no one had even slightest memories about that place. But queen, looking on dark range, recalled a distant pictures of four lions, she had seen in her cubhood. "So..." she thought. "Girls want to find their fathers... Those who left us. Probably I should be the last person who have right to judge rogues. I betrayed family myself."

"So, what's the problem?" asked Kovu, when all went far enough from cave. Vitani was nudged in side by Spotty and said with serious voice.

"Bro, I suspect you want to return to our home in Golden Sands." King nodded his head, not showing surprise that someone knew that. "But I presume your pride won't set off before next rainy season."

"Yes, we all need to rest, before that." Agreed blackmaned.

"Or do some others businesses." Added Vitani. "Things that couldn't be done during the war. Spotty, Danti and Ostasi need your permission to leave the pride for few months." She discrete waved her paw, stopping him from questioning. "Family matters."

"Well... I guess that we and Pridelanders will manage some time without you." Replied king. "But where you want to go? After all I'm still responsible for you..." added, looking on in the same time on Yakta. It seemed as of king was staring on lips of advisor, waiting for every word of help and hint. "Is that journey dangerous?"

"Yakta!" smiled Vitani and turned to redmaned.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"You would help us. You would go with girls and help them in search."  
In that moment lion looked with surprise and sudden uncertainness on Kovu. Although male could be firm and self-confident advisor, the perspective of independent mission seemed to be scary for him.

"With all due respect, ma'am." Said Yakta with uncertain voice. "As a subject of lord Kovu, I'm waiting for his decision in that matter."

"Yes, yes, I know..." laughed Vitani. "Bro, order him to keep an eye on girls."

"I think you are bossing among my lions." Murmured king. "Are your new pride is too small to satisfy your ambitions?"

"Oh, come on, Kovu." Added Vitani. "I will be good for both of you."

"Will be, sir?" asked Yakta silently.

"I don't know..." replied blackmaned. "What do you think?"

"I think that girls shouldn't go alone, but..."

"You see!" called Vitani, hearing that. "Case is closed. Spotty, Danti and Ostasi go with Yakta. I stay here and take care of my little brother..." She came to Kovu and playfully stroked his mane.

"Not..." started both Kovu and Yakta.

"...in front of pride!" finished Vitani with laughter. "Right, I'm going back boss to my subjects." She passed next to Spotty. "As in old times. Girls rule the world!"

\/\/\/

They hadn't intended it, but it just happened – three lionesses, ready to journey, laid down to sleep a bit aside of main part of pride. They didn't talk about it much, although Spotty was sure that in mind of each one of they there are similar questions. "Why we are doing it?" "Who are they, Windy Rogues?" "What will we do, when we find them?" Lioness in that night for the first time in her life felt scared by finding her father. She knew only his name: Horen, nothing more. He probably have no idea that she is named Spotty, he most likely didn't know his child was a girl. And what Horen, one who left pride would say, seeing children he newer wanted? "But I must find you, father." Thought Spotty. "And I must find why you left us."

Night was calm and warm, but still not hot – as it would be in prime of dry season. Priderock was covered in silence and only uneasy dreams of three lionesses were breaking that harmony. What Spotty, Danti and Ostasi didn't know, was that many miles from there someone also had a hard night, interrupted by another heavy dream of half-forgotten guilt.


	3. II Way back

II

II. Way back

Green Valley was a calm and peaceful land. It suffered hard in the Great Drought – jungle on the edge of desert turned instantly to dust under merciless sun. The pride who had been there, extinguished in some disease, caused by malnutrition. But land wasn't vacant for a long time. Group, made of survivors from many packs, came there. They called themselves Green Pride, to salute the land. Just few months after firsts rains, jungle was again fertile and could feed fifteen lion mouths.

The leader of newcomers was Kiduta – old male, who lost his family in drought. He met some other group of survivors – there he met young lionesses Chanua, whom made his mate and queen. Although Kiduta was then dead, his mate and two of his children still were ruling that country in peace.

Main keep of pride was a cave in cliff of river's bank. The river was artery of whole land – it provided water and food for jungle and when it had dried in times of drought, all life had ceased. What Greenlanders didn't know was the fact that unnamed river was the same one that was flowing in Pridelands and called 'Border River'. It also flowed through the Mighty Jungle. But take a look on cave – it was rather small one, with entrance directed on north. From doorstep the strong current of river was clearly seen and heard. Cave was containing one main chamber, where lived whole pride and few smaller rooms used as storages for food. Queen was living and sleeping with her lionesses, as well as royal children. It was going that was since the death of king. Pride had no male ruler, at least officially.

Horen was older, almost ten years old lion. Once powerful fighter, still remain a strong male, fast and healthy as his age. His red mane gained some hoary hairs, but rogue was still handsome and witty. Formally he was just a guest of queen Chanua, but his stay lasted since two years. He came to Green Valley with two of his friends – twins Daki and Laki, right after Kiduta's death. Lionesses greeted the males presence with hope and joy, because vicinity was uneasy and dangerous – lions often had to fight for they preys with numerous rogues packs and hyenas clans. So when some wanderers came, who didn't want to take reign by force, they were treated almost as saviours. Daki and Laki died, paying they debt to hospitable pride – a war with some aggressive rogues had claimed their lives. Horen survived (although he got some wounds in that fight too) and became even more esteemed by hosts. Queen Chanua fell in love with handsome stranger. It was rather a platonic feeling, because lioness decided not to have more cubs. There was a successor and a fate of Kwini - Kiduta's daughter, was worry enough for queen. But even without official title, Horen was real regent and ruler of pride. He knew that in few years he should give his powers to almost mature prince Jino, but he reconciled with this thought long time ago. The most important was that rogue lived a peaceful life, respected and saluted. A calm retirement after a stormy youth and prime.

"You look a bit tired, my dear." Said one morning Chanua. "Are you all right?"

"Bad dreams." Replied Horen with unexpected honesty. "I just can't sleep in such weather."

Queen came closer, licked his forehead with care and replied.'

"Well, today you should stay in cave. We could send Jino and Kwini on patrol."

"No, no... I'm not that sick!" disagreed Horen. "I will get up... give me just a minute."

"Of course, my dear." Said queen and started to wake rest of the pride. They had to start their duty on time.

Rogue was lying still on the ground, observing as hunting team is formed and Chanua led them away. In cave stayed just prince Jino, who decided - that day – not to participate in hunting. Not that he wasn't ready and willing to, but his predator's skills were far from average lioness abilities and seemed pathetic, comparing to mastery of his sister. Prince preferred to stay with Horen and learn from lion's knowledge as much as he could.

"Again thirsty for a lesson?" asked rogue with sleepy voice. "How do you know, if not you are the one that could teach me?"

"I doubt it, Horen." Replied sandymaned adolescent lion. He was addressing rogue just with name, but in that was maybe even more respect that son usually express to his father. "If you allow me, I want to go with you on border."

"It's your border." Said redmaned and stood up with surrender. With so conscientious charge he had a little change to spend another day on idleness. "Or it will be your one day. You decide." So he set off to exit, hearing that prince was following.

For a short moment some dark memory from past dimmed his mind. He had experienced similar scene years earlier. He had heard the steps of young lion, who trusted him absolutely and was looking on every step he take. Horen was leading that youngster almost as... No, it wasn't matter. That lion had been called Amini and died long before that day. Rogue managed to extinguish an unpleasant recall, before it screamed thanks to whom Amini was dead.

\/\/\/

Trio of golden lionesses chose a very ambitious quest – to find rogues in wide African savannah, almost with no clue. What they knew were names of lions and fact that they had left Prideland in night of failed Outlander's counterstrike, probably going west. In the Mighty Jungle – place well knew by Yakta, where lion had spent whole his cubhood and youth – they managed to find some tips. Group of three rogues was seen in early rainy season three years earlier. They had gone further on west or north-west – that all what expedition got know from hippo of Border River Backwater. The day after they were on route ahead.

For most of their way Yakta was leading as one who know how to march in dense forest and – at least for some part – knew the way. Lion, usually silent and reticent in that particular situation turned out to be the soul of party. Lionesses were for most of time drowned in their own thoughts, just barely paying attention of road before them.

Danti and Ostasi looked similar, as if they were sisters. Actually they were cousins and that family resemblance was clear even for beholder who didn't know their story. They both were short, of fragile constitution and agile paws. Lionesses were perfect scouts and restless huntresses, valuable supports of pride in hardest times. They fur was sandy, but a bit darker than coat of typical desert one. Spotty, named that after her special sing – spots under her left eye, looked just like Golden One should – she were perfectly shaped, lean, but muscles were clearly seen under her sandy fur. Among her friends she looked most like Outlander – she still was much slimmer than lionesses on Priderock, and her walk, many impulses and habits showed she was the same wild huntress, who just happened to find herself outside her rough home. All three females presents a wild beauty – a kind of flower that could grow only on harsh Outlands. Probably most of lions would envy Yakta such an extraordinary pride. Of course redmaned never thought about his group like that – he were on mission, ordered by his king. To lead and guard his subjects.

As a leader Yakta also looked a bit funny. Giant and strong male, handsome and domine-looking at first sight could been taken as a real king, leading his pride. Lion would probably felt embarrassed, hearing that. His absolute lack of social routine, made staying with lionesses a bit hard for Yakta. For he had never lived in pride, at least after exile and before reuniting with Golden Ones, he had no idea how to treat females. Finally he started to handle with them as if they were just bigger cubs, or at least it seemed like that. Yakta was charming, patient, nice and gallant, what turned out to be unbearable in longer perspective.

"E... what you mean by 'stay here'?" asked about the midday, when they made a stop for hunting. "I could hunt with you..."

"I have no doubt you could." Replied Ostasi. "But we will handle it. Just wait for us and we will get something..."

"You're a lion. It's our, females job to hunt." Added Danti, but it wasn't exactly what she shouldn't tell.

"No, no, no..." said Yakta. "We are on unknown territory and I'm personally responsible for your safety. I have to go with you and..."

"You have grown here!" noticed Spotty. "If that place was safe enough for a cub, why do you think it would be dangerous for three huntresses?"

They were talking on a slope of jungle-covered valley, Green Valley in particular, although they didn't know about it. Sun was almost in zenith, but shade of dense forest made that place a fine to stay and sleep airily. But Yakta was focused more on potential threats of Mighty Jungle Border.

"I'm sure you will manage, but just in case..."

"You're too damn big and heavy to sneak for preys!" exclaimed Ostasi with nervous voice. "Yakta, we are very grateful, that you are so kind, but understand that this is the task for us."

"So what I shall do? Sit here and idle, while you are hunting?"

"Does it sound so bad?" asked Spotty. "You should have some experience in that..." added as a joke, but then she noticed as lion's eyes narrows and lips shrink to painful grimace. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." said, knowing she summoned memories of orphaned lion.

"No, it's nothing." Replied redmaned. "So go on... but just be careful, right?"

Huntresses nodded their heads and departed into jungle. Lion stayed on clearing with uncertain stare on his face. He felt very uneasy – both because he let them go alone and because some mysterious premonition he had. To survive cubhood alone one has to have some sixth sense, warning him about dangers. And in Yakta's head some voice was whispering a strong suggestion, they weren't alone in that forest. Some big creatures, possible other lions were near. So redmaned waited about five minutes, then started to track his charges.

Yakta's cubhood was special – to survive, lion had to learn many extraordinary skills, usually unknown to lions. But on the other hand, he lacked few abilities important for predators. During his days in jungle he seldom had been tracking a prey. He managed to feed on rodents, sometimes even on insects and fruits. His diet was just from time to time supplemented with accidental bigger game. So redmaned lost track of his wards quickly, although he didn't know it. He follow some older prints that belonged also to lionesses, but not his lionesses.

Formally Chanua was a leaderess of hunting team. But mother very often was leaving that task to her daughter, what was even better for pride. Princess Kwini was a skilled hunter, very well substituting old queen in her duties. That day she was leading group on track of warthogs family. Game was running in deep jungle, so chase turn to be more accidental run on patch shown by Kwini. Finally princess got the strong scent and called to companions with joyful roar. The hunt was on.

Yakta didn't hear that roar, what wasn't strange – in so dense forest every sound was quickly muffled by trees. He missed also sounds of chase and killing poor preys. When he got closer on lionesses track he still didn't notice a thing, because he was spotted. After quick order of Kwini, team hide in deepest bushes, waiting for intruder to come. They left warthog's carcasses as a bait and took a position to attack. Yakta, still unaware of company, entered clearing with bodies without any suspicion.

The fight took place in almost absolute silence. As for lionesses it was routine not to alarm eventual companions of victim and Yakta repressed a scream for help for not to let attackers know he wasn't alone. Only sounds audible there was cracks of branches and heavy pants of effort.

Kwini, Pili and Tatu pounced on intruder, easily overturning him. Then rest of the pride, led by Chanua jumped on clearing to immobile lion. But happened something they didn't predicted – redmaned, although surprised, quickly prevailed shock and shook off all three attackers from his back. Just like that – he stood and threw away princess and her two friends. Because he didn't know by whom he was struck, Yakta reacted violently. With instant blow of paw he hit head of first of attackers, pushing her away for over two meters. Knocked Kwini fell on the grass, for a while completely immobilised. Redmaned jumped top second persecutor and opened his jaw to bite her throat with deadly blow. But he froze just few feet from Pili. He was attacking lioness.

"Oh, excuse me, ma'am." Said Yakta with confused voice but then he was deluged by wave of incoming huntresses.

Chanua ran to daughter, but rest of team pounced and pinned Yakta to the grass. Lion – probably more thanks to luck than combat skills – rolled on the ground, overtook attackers and manage to stand up. Then another wave of huntresses came, he crouched, standing firmly and with front-right paw shielded his head. With two fast moves he pushed away two jumping lionesses and when rest got to his side, he started to draw back into edge of forest direction.

"Don't kill!" called Kwini to her friend. Princess was hit hard and her cheek was aching like hell, but she didn't lose her temper and still was thinking rationally. She wanted to interrogate that amazing stranger.

"Yes, ma'am!" automatically replied Yakta, who was just pushing away another lioness, probably Tatu.

"Stay here, my dear." Whispered Chanua and ran to fighting.

Although Yakta was giant and extremely strong, he was just one. It was impossible to resist against so numerous enemy and redmaned knew that. Minute of desperate dodging – especially that he didn't want to hurt his enemy – had drained Yakta's strength completely. So he did only thing he could.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. "But I have my duties."

He grabbed Pili's neck and pinned her to the ground. Lionesses, shocked after missed pounce failed to escape that grasp and fell down on the grass. Yakta extended his claws and closed them to lioness throat.

"Don't move!" he shouted. Then he looked on his hostage, laying beneath him and asked with quiet voice. "Oh, sorry! Am I strangling you, miss?" 'Slash!' a sound lioness paw, hitting redmaned's face sounded. "You could just said: no!" yelled Yakta, shaking hit cheek, but he didn't lose his grab.

"Stop!" called Chanua, repressing strike of her lionesses. "Release her!" shouted on Yakta.

"Good idea, ma'am." Agreed lion. "But how could I know you would release me?"

"Get him, girls!" called Pili, for a moment loosing grasp of male.

"Silence!" growled Yakta and presses his paw. One of claws pinned a little on lioness fur, making a cut. When redmaned noticed it, instantly he loosen his grab. "Sorry! Are you all right?" Again, freed Pili's paw hit Yakta's face. "You could say just: yes!" cried lion, barely repressing burning pain on cheek.

Kwini stood up and – a bit uncertain due to being half-stunned – came closer to arena of fight. She looked on captured Pili, then on rest of team.

"Mom, I will handle it." She whispered then turned to Yakta. "What do you want?"

"I want to apologise you, madam!" replied redmaned. "I didn't know whom..." in then moment Pili made another attempt to free herself, but lion pressed her lower to the ground. "Lay low..." gasped. "And... what is your name, by the way?" asked. "Or should I call you just 'Hitty'?" Pili in one, desperate try freed front left paw and – not seeing any better idea – once again hit Yakta'a cheek. "Ugh!" gasped lion. "How the hell should I spell that?"

"Pili, calm down!" called Kwini. "Hey, stranger, what do you want?"

"I have no hostile intention." Assured Yakta, still holding his hostage. "I want just walk away from here."

"Why have you entered our land?"

"I didn't know it is yours." Said redmaned. "I was just passing by..."

"You were tracking us!" noticed queen Chanua. Yakta froze for few seconds but then he replied with so blunt honesty, that it couldn't be taken as truth.

"Well, I wasn't tracking you but some others lionesses. But it's a long story..."

"Release Pili and we will talk." Demanded Kwini, slowly coming closer to lion and lioness. On her cheek was a deep cut, made by impulsive blow of Yakta. Redmaned just had noticed it and opened his mouth with shame. "If you don't hurt her, we won't..."

"You're bleeding, ma'am." Said Yakta with confused voice, pointing on Kwini's head.

And because he was pointing on her head, he wasn't able to hold Pili. He just let loose lioness, what she used instantly. Huntress rolled aside, stood on four paws and wave her tail to give a sight to others. Suddenly from behind Kwini's back came a wave of lionesses, jumping on surprised Yakta. That time male was quickly pinned to the ground before he managed to react.

"Stop!" called princess, but it was too late. intruder was lying unconsciousness, under a layer of huntresses beating him. "Leave him!" repeated Kwini. "Oh, Stars!" she exclaimed, coming closer. "What have you done?"

"It happened bad." Agreed queen. "We have to get him to cave. Horen will fix him – knows some shamanic medicine stuff."

\/\/\/

Horen and Jino were marching west on river's cliff. It was a peaceful region, but few weeks earlier a pack of hyenas had been seen there. Just in case, regent decided to scout that area. But if they wouldn't find anyone, a beach on Western Border was nice place to stay, take a nap and wait for evening, what for Horen was hoping. But they found some unexpected guests, although those weren't hyenas.

"Wait here." Whispered redmaned, stopping Jino with wave of tail. "Some lions are on the beach."

"Wait?" amazed prince. "You want to go alone!?"

"I want to sneak alone." Replied Horen. "Until I don't know whom I would charge, I won't charge."

So lion started to march in dense bushes of cliffs, carefully not to mane any unnecessary sound. He was looking on silhouettes on river's bank and with every step heart in his chest was beating faster and louder. Those visitors meant troubles – he knew it well. But when he recognised the leader or of intruders he understood that those troubles would be even heavier.

It was so called: 'Gerge' - a big pack of rogues, wandering from one land to another. Usually such a groups were gathering most violent and depraved ones. Horen knew it well, because he started his mature life in one of such gerge. As well as greyfurred and yellowmaned male among intruders.

"Keme!" thought redmaned. "You are still alive, rascal!"

Seven strong rogues were force beyond defensive abilities of Green Pride. Of course – if Horen ordered every singe of his lionesses to fight, join the battle himself and had a luck it was possible to drive them off. But for what cost? "Those outcasts are determined, don't fear of death, because they inflict it so often... Fight with them will be a slaughter!" thought regent. "I have to negotiate!" So he left his camouflage and started to walk easily in lions direction.

"Boss, look!" called some of younger rogues. Whole group turned their stares on cliff.

"Good day, Keme!" said Horen, faking airy voice. "What a coincidence to meet you here."

"Who the hell..." growled yellowmaned, but them he noticed a face of newcomer. "Horen?"

"In person." Agreed redmaned. "I'm happy to see you too."

"Horen..." repeated Keme quietly, but with move of tail he stopped two of his stalkers from instant attack on lion. "Surprise indeed... What are you doing here?"

"Living." Replied regent. He knew that was the crucial point of talk. He had to discourage gerge from interesting in his land. "Am I acting like a king?" he asked himself silently. "No, I'm just acting reasonably." And he added louder. "You know... temporally place to stay."

"Where are you boys?" asked Keme. "Daki, Laki and that young one... your favourite... I guess he's name is Amini."

"They took a separate ways." Replied Horen, trying to look calm, although he was sweating with cold sweat.

"Haven't you settled down here?" asked rogue, looking with careful stare on regent. "I bet you are living with some cute pride here. Tell us, don't be afraid... I'm expecting we will be neighbours soon... Because we decide to settle here too."

Horen gasped in mind. That was the worst thing that could happened. But he had to play the role he could.

"There is a small pride here... But this is very poor land. I guess not worthy of interest."

"I guess that wealthy enough to be worthy of your interest..." smiled Keme. "I like you, rascal, and that why I will let you live. Do not resist us and we will let you flee from here. Is that clear?"

"Absolutely, Keme." Replied Horen with breaking voice.

About fifty meters from there, in high bushes of bank, Spotty, Danti and Ostasi were hearing the scene with terror. They said nothing, but all seemed to be clear for lionesses.

"Girls..." said finally Spotty. "I know we have own mission, but we can't leave it this way. We must warn local pride from those intruders..." she looked with hatred on silhouette of Horen. "...and that traitor!"


	4. III Bloody meeting

III

III. Bloody meeting

It was a grave mistake, a terrible error to turn back. That why he was looking on scene which he wasn't able and didn't event want to interfere. Or at least – he thought that initially. Horen was marching on the bank of Border River, about hundred metres after twins. He didn't know why he stayed behind, but he was ready to bless the Stars for that, because Daki and Laki didn't see that horror in the water.

From high cliff the river bed was seen clearly. Stream was raging, what he was rather hearing that seeing in darkness of the night. But moonlight was shining on the centre of river, showing the silhouette of floating lion. He was wounded, bleeding from numerous cuts on his chest, barely awake. He was keeping his head over surface only because extreme effort – but it was clear that without any help blackmaned would drown quick, maybe even before he reach the waterfall.

Horen was gazing on struggle before him. He was like in parlays. Some voices were calling and ordering him to jump down in furious stream, to catch and get out dying lion. But body was disobedient – lion was standing still, as if he was only half-aware of drama in river.

Amini passed next to him, giving the last stare in lion's eyes and screaming something through the roars of closing waterfall. That was the turning point – Horen opened his lips and shouted with terror, trying with all his might to jump ahead and get to drowning one. It was too late – blackmaned was floating helplessly to the edge. Also older lion couldn't make any move, stopped by overwhelming force. Tears came to his eyes. He was still calling the name of Amini, but voice couldn't change the unavoidable fate. Blackmaned disappeared on edge of waterfall, still looking in his eyes. A silent "Help me!" died on his lips. That was dreadful stare of fear and amaze of betrayed trust. Horen cried with pain and opened his eyes.

"Ugh!" gasped regent. Once again he repressed the scream in the last moment. Nightmare returned to him and was even stronger than the previous night. Horen stood up, carefully not to wake Chanua. He took a look around, on silent pride, Kwini and Jino and additional guest in cave – unconscious prisoner of war. But regent ignored that slight variation of landscape, because he had his own problems. He shook his mane from sweat and took a deep breath.

It was an absurd – in reality, three years earlier all had come in different way. Yes – he did look on river and saw Amini. But blackmaned was then dead already, he couldn't scream for help. And Horen was unable to help him... at least in that moment. Lion ran instantly he understood what had happened, so the memory of dead friend and ward was just a few seconds of terrible view. It was enough to haunt Horen for years.

"I haven't killed him!" whispered lion in darkness of cave, probably repeating that statement for thousandth time in his life. But then he froze, when redmaned lion, lying in corner of cave murmured in his sleep. Regent felt silent and carefully came to prisoner. "Who are you?" asked quietly. "You are not from Keme's lot, I'm sure of that!"

On forehead of stranger was a giant bump, making identification difficult. But even if Yakta was in perfect condition, Horen wouldn't have recognize him. He had never seen that lion and had no idea that he was somehow connected with Golden Pride... his and Amini's pride once. So the view of prisoner made no impression on him.

"Psst... my love..." he whispered to Chanua'a ear. "Your guest is waking up." Queen opened her eyes with fear. "It's all right, he is still knocked out." Added Horen. "I was just wondering if you want to see his awakening."

"Of course, I'm not afraid." Said queen with sleepy, yet somehow humorous voice. "You are here and you will defend me in any kind of distress." Horen narrowed his eyes, but she didn't notice that. "So let's wake him."

Regent and monarchess went to lying prisoner and stood over him. Horen carefully, ready to defend, nudged lion's side. Meanwhile, although none had waken them, Kwini and Jino stood and came to mother.

"...you should get a compress with wet leaves and..." stranger continued a sentence from his last seconds before knock-out. "Huh? What?!" gasped, raising his head, but agile paws of Horen pinned him again to the ground.

"Easy, boy, so you won't get hurt... more." Murmured regent with dreadful tone.

"Be careful, my dear." Said queen. "We don't know if he is friend or foe."

"We are guarding him, mom." Said Jino, waiting next to Horen.

"What... Where..." yelled Yakta, awakening most of the pride. Then he recalled events of previous day. "NO!" He called. "I'm sorry, madam, it was an accident!"

"What he is talking about?" asked prince surprised.

"About me, I guess." Replied Kwini, impulsively rubbing cut on her cheek. "He greeted me yesterday... in very expressive way."

"If only I were there..." whispered prince.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." Repeated Yakta, but fell silent, seeing he isn't listened, or at least that part of his speech wasn't bothering auditors.

"All right, let's start from very beginning: who are you?"

"My name is Yakta and I'm rogue from Mighty Jungle, sir." Said redmaned, being unable to lie. But in critical situation he was able to tell not all truth. "Are you king of this land?" Hearing this Chanua smiled instinctively. She wouldn't had anything against if Horen confirmed that.

"No, but from authorisation of lady Chanua I'm responsible for safety of this land." Said regent and just second later he scared of own words. "Damn! I guess I should show similar courage in front of Keme's thugs... not only before some wounded prisoner." He thought.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir. I didn't mean to interrupt pride's peace." Said Yakta with genuine apologising voice.

"I think he could be a scout of those rogues we met on Western Border." Added Jino. Horen narrowed his eyes, because he didn't wish to recall burning threat of his old friends.

"Maybe." Nodded regent. "So what we should do with you, stranger?"

Most of lionesses came to centre of cave to look on prisoner. Among females Yakta noticed scratched Pili and swollen Kwini. He moaned, recalling his recent acting.

"Ma'am, is that serious?" asked princess, pointing with head on her cheek.

"I guess I won't be pretty for next few days, but as you can see, I'm still alive." Replied lioness.

"If I may add something, I suggest you look beautiful... even in that condition, madame." Replied Yakta, but he instantly felt that such a statement sounds quite weird.

"Stars!" murmured Horen. "Have you hit him in head?"

"Release him." Said Kwini. Regent looked on her with amaze on his face. "I know what I'm doing, Horen." Said princes and Yakta, hearing that name, barely repressed a yell. "Except from my new make-up and few Pili's cuts he did nothing wrong to us. Yes, I'm sure, mom." Added, anticipating queens doubts. So Horen and Jino carefully loose prisoner, but Yakta stayed on the ground, still uncertain what to do in such situation. "Oh, he is exhausted. Give him some meat." Ordered princess.

Pili, not hiding her anger but also extreme interest in exotic guest brought him some leftovers from supper. Mean while redmaned came to queen and – being carefully watched by Horen and prince – bowed before her.

"What should I do to make up you that embarrassing entrance?" asked.

"Nothing, I guess." Replied monarchess. "Kwini seems to forgot about whole case... Or wait, I want you to swear you won't attack or break peace on our land. If you do this, you will be our guest."

"Milady, I've never intended to harm your pride... and even if, your subjects would have quickly stop me... But of course, I swear not to raise my paw on your people..."

Talk become quite polite and pleasant, but – of course – Golden Ones heard little from that. All they knew was that Yakta had been captured and being kept in cave.

"We must free him." whispered Ostasi. "A frontal strike when pride go on hunt is the only way."

"So let's wait until morning." Agreed Spotty. "And for now we must find some safe place to sleep. Far from path, for not to let them track us."

Friends went deeper in bushes, choosing a lone hill with dense forest to hide from locals. They didn't organised any sentry, but sleep of former Outlanders was light as a feather.

\/\/\/

Keme was waiting for scouts, so he still was awake. He was an old lion, so he needed a little of rest and he was curious to hear any news. He sent three younger and skilled trackers on reconnaissance in valley to search for leftovers, tracks and others sings of life. It was required to estimate enemy's strength before attack. Keme was an experienced leader – he knew that few days of waiting would greatly increase chances of success. And he wanted to win that time. He was sick of wandering around. He was eleven year old and the place to stay for calm retirement was his current aim. Of course, he would never say that straight to his lions. If they sense any weakness in leader, they would depose him. But if he had a pride... not bunch a treacherous thugs but lionesses, loyal and constant... That was he was aiming at.

"Just like Horen..." thought Keme. "Oh, you old rascal... you know what's the best... I'm almost ashamed, taking it all from you!"

\/\/\/

Horen returned to his brushy bedding next to Chanua, but he stayed awake for about hours. Partially he was afraid of returning nightmare. Although it had never come to him twice on night (at least until then), but when rogue closed his eyes, picture of drowning Amini flashes in front of him. False picture, unreal memory, but it was so alive and convincing, that redmaned was almost ready to believe he indeed had seen death of his ward. So after few moments he stood up again, passed next to sleeping pride and exited cave.

Day was coming and east side of sky started to turn grey. No one saw this scene, because Greeners were asleep and Golden Ones already had hidden farther in bushes. So Horen was observed only by fading stars. Old lion seldom was thinking about eschatological matters but that night was as close to ultimate question as he could be. He turned his head to the sky and asked blurred points of light.

"What I should do? Amini... do you hate me so much, that you haunt me even from there?" Of course, no one answered him, but redmaned continued. "But what do you want? Who will have a profit if now I confess everything? Who will gain on my shame... You want me to lose love of Chanua and respect of her children? Don't you see it? I'm no longer taking care just for myself... I want save them, take them from here before Keme comes... Amini, be generous one time more... Help me!"

But in that moment he tensed and fell silent. It was stupid to talk to the stars, waiting for answer to come. Those lights upthere were nothing more than... lights upthere. Too far from earth to have any influence on those who stayed low. "I will do, what I have to." Thought Horen. "Whatever it takes!" Old lion returned to cave.

\/\/\/

The life on Outlands was definitely a hard trial. But passing this trial brought some prizes that no Outlandress was initially aware. What once had been necessary to survive during expeditions on Pridelands, turn out to be mastery in camouflage and sneaking. Three lionesses discovered that Green Pride wasn't even half careful than they expected – Spotty, Danti and Ostasi easily tiptoed almost to the cave and watched hunting team going out. However, they didn't hear most of talks among Green Ones.

"I do not like it." Said Horen, looking on Chanua on lead of lionesses. "I still think we should all go on hunting, including our hosta... I mean: guest."

"My dear, we will be careful." Said queen. "We'll try to go only in south-east regions, okay? And you have to keep our cave... and assist our guest."

"Well... yes, but..."

Queen looked on regent with her special stare. In fact it wasn't a request, even not kind ask, but something different: a gesture of total and unconditionally trust in Horen's judge and will. If then redmaned decided to order lioness to strike on intruders, stay in cave or flee from land, she would have do it without hesitation. She was trusting her regent and love. If Horen had no scruples to use common naivety of creatures around that particular kind of naivety was so temping to use that old trickster felt a shame, as honourable hunter, waiting for game next to the waterhole. For several seconds he considered situation, then he decided. "Good, go. I will keep our stranger and guard our keep, my queen." In thoughts he added. "And if Keme go here I will try to negotiate peaceful surrendering."

"Sure... Jino will help you." Smiled queen and regent narrowed his eyes.

"No, not Jino!" thought redmaned. "It only complicate whole thing..." But it was too late to develop another plan. So lionesses set off on south and queen, before she left, ran to Horen and licked his cheek. After few minutes any sounds of hunting team ceased in dense forest and in cave stayed just four lions: Horen, Jino, Yakta and Kwini, still recovering after fight with guest.

"Hey, you..." said regent, trying so sound firmly and forcefully. "Are you going to be good?"

"I beg your pardon, sir?" asked stranger.

"I ask you, if I could trust in your honour and left prince and princess with you."

"Of course you could!" replied a bit offended Yakta. He also added after few seconds with simple-hearted impulse. "But if I were a traitor, I would have said the same."

"Horen..." Kwini came to regent and whispered him to ear. She also was treating him with mixture of parental respect and familiar fondness. "He won't hurt us... and even if, he won't be able."

"You want to spy those intruders?" asked Jino with growing amaze. "Alone?

"I'll be all right." Replied regent. "And we have to know more about them..." said and added in mind. "...to know what bargain we would do."

"May I help?" asked Yakta with polite voice.

"Yes." Replied Horen. "Sit here and do not let any bad, big rogues inside, if they happen to came here." Then he whispered to Jino's ear. "If something goes wrong, you escape through back-corridor and search for queen."

"I want to go with you!" replied prince, with breaking voice.

"You primary quest is to guard your sister." Said Horen. "Leave the rest to me." Then he looked on Kwini and said. "Do not go far from cave... But if you see nearby those herbs I gave you yesterday, try to gather them and make a compress." Then, not saying more, he set off on west.

"I don't want to be rude, but I very curious, what is going on here." Said Yakta. Kwini came to him and looked on him through her left eye. Her right eyelid was still swollen, what made princess looking like a real veteran.

"Don't worry, Yakta. We have some local problems, but nothing to do with you... You said that you are looking for some lion... relative of yours."

"Far relative." Said redmaned. "Or in fact, relative of my pride-mate. I was asked to find him. But if I would be useful in defence of your land, it's my duty to support so generous hosts."

"Yes..." murmured Kwini, rubbing her cheek. "You would be serious support for us..."

"We will handle it ourselves." Murmured Jino. "Horen will do something smart."

"I have no doubt he will." Said Yakta, oiling the works. "But if you allow me to help, I wish to search for those herbs."

"You said you like me in that condition too." Smiled princess. "But as you wish... Jino, keep an eyen on home, we will be near."

\/\/\/

Horen wasn't sneaking or even cared for being quiet. He was running to the beach, where he hoped to find Keme and his pack. And he was right – on river's bank gerge's leader was present, with two his younger underlings.

"Horen?" smiled yellowmaned. "How nice to see you again. Are you done with your businesses? Could we take over land right now?" asked with bored voice.

"No, there are some problems." Said redmaned, playing to be firm and calm. For all his life, Horen was lying – to survive in pack of rogues, then to gather his own team, later to keep them in one piece after disaster on Pridelands. And for his all life he had been lying in own business. "But no more." Thought lion. "Now I have to deceive that rascal in good of Chanua and kids. Amini, do you hear that? I think it makes me better. I'm no longer a liar. I'm the trickster!" He smiled to his thoughts and continued. "You have to wait few days... the better in some distance, not to scare lionesses. Then we will leave..."

"You with your queen and – if he wants to – with that young lion." Added Keme, waiting for shock on Horen's face. His scouts did excellent job with spying the pride. But redmaned remained calm and even with slightest grimace didn't show his fear and surprise.

"Oh, Stars!" he thought. "They have us like in sack!" then he added louder. "Keme, my friends, why you are tiring your boys so much. What for all those games... I would tell you everything about pride, if you asked me." Keme smiled. "We will soon go. I with Chanua, prince and princess..."

"No, Horen." Said rogue leader, shocking his head. "There won't be so easy. I want your pride, but also I want queen on my side. Girl stays here and will me my mate."

Redmaned repressed impulse of fear with heavy effort. Negotiations turn out to be harder than he initially had thought and a new threat appeared. "Stars! We must retreat! This monster really wants to get Kwini!"

"I will tell her about your proposition." Said Horen carefully.

"Convince her." Replied leader. "You could be very cogent, if you want to... Because you want to, right?"

"I will do my part of deal, friend." Said Horen. He tried to still sound firmly, but his voice sounded tensed.

"So, go now..." said Keme. "But do not try to escape with whole pride!" added with freezing growl. "You will not cheat me. If you try to take my pride... I will track you and kill you in way you couldn't now imagine..."

"I'm not a daydreamer-type." Replied regent. "I prefer to focus what is real. I will do what I have to."

"Good, good..." smiled Keme again. "Remember – do not escape!" Horen turned away from rogue and started to walk ahead, pretending he was calm and airily. In fact his heart was beating and his head was full of screaming voice. His paws were burning him to run, but he had to play still. Because of heavy effort with keeping his pose, he didn't hear a strange sounds from bushes nearby. It was a muffled crying.

In few moments whole Spotty's world turned to ashes. In the same moment he got know that redmaned lion was her father and understood he was about to leave another pride, betray someone else... do the same what he had done three years earlier. She had spied on lion, because she had suspected he would pack with intruders against local pride. She ordered Danti and Ostasi to keep an eye on Yakta and went after redmaned. She saw whole scene and heard every word of that bargain. Only thinks that were calling in her head were yelling with disgust. "He sold a pride that hosts him!" "He is ready to give that poor princess in paws of those brutes!" And one, louder: "IT'S MY DUTY TO STOP HIM! BECAUSE I'M HIS DAUGHTER I HAVE TO!" And in the same moment to her ears came another order of Keme.

"If you think I trust this liar, you are wrong." Said leader to Masafa, young, brownmaned scout. "I want you to track him... If you judge he wants to betray us... finish this scum!"

\/\/\/

Horen was so drowned in his thoughts that he had no chance to hear the enemy. In normal conditions it would be difficult anyway, because Masafa was skilled stalker. However – not so skilled to take down old Horen in one blow.

Brownmaned pounced on old lion with outstretched paws and extended claws. He jumped out from wall of dense bushes and overturned his victim. But redmaned – in well-trained impulse – managed to fall down on the ground, letting attacker to fly above him, not inflicting a fatal blow. Stalker's claws ripped back of regent, but missed neck artery. Redmaned yelled in pain, trying to turn to adversary direction.

"I'm tired to spy you." Murmured Masafa. "I will solve your problem here and now!" Then he pounced on bleeding lion.

Horen knew he had a limited chances against younger scout, so he decided to act as unpredictably as he could. He jumped too, but lower, trying to pass under attacker and gain some time. Masafa was too surprised to inflict blow in the air, so regent's plan worked. Partially.

They collided about four feet above the ground and joined in one swirling mass of paws and claws. Horen managed to cut enemy's belly hard, but only with one hit. Then the game was over – because older lion was below, he was pinned down by heavy scout, falling down. Redmaned was close to victory, but he failed due to badluck. Both predators hit the grass, but regent laid unconsciousness. Scout shook his head, prevailing pain and confusion and raised his paw to finish his job. But then Spotty came.

Lionesses pounced with deadly accuracy, grabbing the raised paw in her jaws. Landing, the raging Outladnress clenched her teethes, smashing scout's bone. Masafa cried from pain once again, but he reacted instantly. With left paw he hit Spotty, trying to break from her immobilising grab. Lionesses in last second managed to shield her face with left paw and thanks to that she lost orientation. In desperate attempt, she rolled her body and struck at random with rear paws. She hit some flesh, sensing she tore it hard. Masafa screamed for the last time, hit again with left paw, almost stunning his enemy. But them he stopped, like paralysed.

After a while, when no other blow came, Spotty opened her eyes to see body of assassin, laying in growing pool of blood. His crotch-artery was cut by desperate attack of lionesses and then the last drops of life were floating out from brownmaned. Spotty sighed with pain but also with relief and fell to the ground between the dead body of the stalker and unconscious father.


	5. IV Years too late

IV

IV. Years too late.

The plan was simple – Danti and Ostasi had been told to stay near cave and have an eye on Yakta. Spotty asked them just to gather information and try to stay unseen to locals, before they all decide what to do next. But after just few hours Golden Ones understood that their friend wasn't kept in normal custody. He was just a... carefully observed guest.

"So, tell me something about you." asked Kwini, when they were carefully cutting down herbs for compress. "After all I still know nothing."

"Well, I doubt if there is anything interesting in my story, ma'am." Replied Yakta, but seeing the inquiring stare of princess, said. "I was separated from my pride in early cubhood orphaned soon after. For few years I was living nearby, in the Mighty Jungle. But it happened that I managed to find my pride... And now." He stopped for few moments, carefully choosing his words. "I'm doing my best to my pride, the only family I have."

"Pride!" amazed Kwini. "Are you, so powerful male, living with pride? Not as a king..."

"I'm a subject of king Kovu, ruler of Golden Pride." Replied redmaned, trying to express it proudly.

"Well... interesting..." murmured princess. "But you have never thought about founding own domain?"

"It's a bit complicated." Replied Yakta. "Somehow I'm supporting my king in starting his domain... Or rebuilding it."

"You are very mysterious, mr. Redmane." Said Kwini. „All right, I will wait until you will wish to say me more."

And it took few hours – princess and Yakta were walking in bushes in vicinity of cave, collecting herbs. Meanwhile, Golden Ones were trying to get closer to friend and report to him in discrete way. But it was hard, because Kwini was for the most of time close to redmaned. Unwillingly, lionesses were eavesdropping that strange pair.

"Not many of those plants." Murmured Yakta. "But maybe you will lay here and we will try do some compress on your cheek, ma'am?"

"Don't be so caring, Yakta." Replied lioness. "As you see, I can walk without problem and the sooner we gather those herbs the sooner you will fulfil your 'penance'. But if you believe me, I took no offence after that... misunderstanding, you could get back to cave. I'm sure I will manage it myself."

"If that is not a problem I wish to help you. Not only to make up for my behaviour but also for pure honour to talk with you, ma'am." Kwini smiled.

"And on morning you said I have beautiful bump. Yakta, I guess that you easily flatter lionesses."

"I would be extremely carefully with generalizing, ma'am." Replied redmaned with indifferent tone. "As for now I have never paid compliments to another lioness than you." He thought a while and added. "And I disagree with your word 'flatter'. Some says I'm not witty enough to lie, especially in that matter. I still claim that every my statement about your fairness is true."

Princess looked on him with wide open eyes and burst in laughter. She was laughing to a longer while and then said with playful voice.

"You are good! Those are the prettiest flatters I've ever heard and your juridical tone makes me almost believe me. Who taught you that?"

"Legal matters? Master Tiko of Mighty Jungle." Replied Yakta with pride. "And thanks to that I'm now official jurist on Golden Court."

"Come on, Yakta!" whispered Danti, hidden about ten meters away in bunch of orchids. "You are doing well!"

"Oh, I doubt if he is really picking her up. I guess he talks what he thinks." Noticed Ostasi.

"Who cares, the result is the matter." Replied lioness. "And as far as I see, she seems to be delighted." And that strange talk between guest and princess continued.

"So, when you find that cousin of cousin or whatever you are looking for... What you will do?" asked Kwini.

"I will return to my king to continue my service."

"Don't want you to live on your own?" asked lioness.

"I was living on my own, solitary for all my cubhood." Replied Yakta with a bit tensed voice. "Such kind of freedom is the cruellest captivity that you can imagine."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." said confused Kwini and came closer to lion. She cuddled to his side, trying to conform him. Because Yakta was almost totally deaf on such kind of social sign, he stayed like paralysed for those seconds she was close. "But maybe some day you could take your way – own but with someone?"

"I haven't thought about that." Confessed lion. "And I probably won't until I have my mission." Kwini moved back a bit, hearing that, but she was still smiling with enigmatic smile.

"What?" gasped Ostasi, looking on whole scene. "I can't believe it! She was his already. Is he so silly that he made a pass at princess and even didn't notice it!?"

"I see some real progress here." Disagreed Danti. "He dropped with 'ma'aming' her to about two per minute. But what you are going to do?" asked. "Have you a plan to help him?"

"Not yet, but, I'm working on it!" replied lioness.

"So lay low, ma'am." Instructed Yakta, carefully putting on princess cheek a wet leaves of greening herb. "I will try do it proper. Are you feel comfortable?"

"I can't move now." Replied lioness. "You could itch me on right tight?" Yakta sighed with genuine confusion.

"Ma'am, I guess it's a bit indecent." Murmured lion and she burst in laughter.

"Go ahead - No one sees us." Said princess with innocent tone.

"With that assumption we should use nights to give vent for our lowest inclinations." Noticed Yakta carefully.

"All right." Replied Kwini with tempting voice. "I'm for!"

But anyhow Yatka understood that ask, his reply was interrupted by some unexpected event. Datni and Ostati – who decided to take a bit in their paws – sneaked to tree above princess and redmaned and then carefully pushed a small colony of tree-ants. Hive fell down on lying lions, squashing on Kwini's side. Thousands of insects ran out from broken home, creeping on lioness. She screamed, standing up and throwing a compress away. Surprised Yakta, looked on whole scene of about half a second then started to rub ants out from Kwini's fur. To do it quicker, he used all tools to do that... including his tongue, which he licked and devouring numerous insects. After a while Kwini stopped to scream, seeing Yakta is about to solve the problem, so she surrender to agile moves of his paws and mouth.

"Oh, that what I call 'bite of love'" smiled Ostasi, carefully withdrawing from area. Although alarm stopped, it didn't prevent Jino from panicking. He ran out from cave and speeded to clearing with bared claws. He get there, ready to pounce on enemy, stopped seeing his sister being... licked by guest. He froze in place and opened his jaws.

Yakta froze too, understanding the weirdness of whole situation. He stood next to Kwini, discrete removing last of insects from her fur and looked on prince, then again on princess.

"Oh, Jino?" asked surprised lioness. "It... it's nothing. We have handled the problem." Added with voice confused as stare of prince. Lion was looking for while on last ants being removed from sister's fur, then went away without word. However, before he entered the cave he took an inquiring stare on pair.

"E... did you get some serious bites?" asked Yakta awkwardly.

"No, you were very quick." Replied Kwini. Without any discussion, they took scattered herbs and set off to pride's keep too.

"I think they were going better without our intervention." Noticed Danti.

\/\/\/

Spotty awoke about dusk. She opened her eyes, feeling weakness in whole body and hearing a monotonous buzzing in ears, most likely a keepsake from recent fight. She instantly stood up, almost jumping and took a quick look around. But after few seconds she came to conclusion that if she was alive, not devoured nor even bitten, she was safe.

Lioness looked on Horen. Her father – she spelled that word in mind with kind of morbid fascination – was unconscious, but surely alive. He had no serious injuries, save for two light cuts on his neck and swollen paw. It could be broken or just twisted. Maybe it wasn't to pleasant, but wasn't also a life-danger.

Brownmaned scout, called Masafa, was long dead – Spotty cut his groin-artery making him bleed-out quickly. Handsome face of rogue expressed not even any pain, but an amazement that some unexpected force had drained his life so fast. Although he was a murdered, lioness couldn't stop herself from a wave of sympathy and regret. "You was punished for even try of leonicide. Some others succeeded in it and are still alive." Thought with freezing irony and looked again on Horen.

"Why!?" she whispered in the air of dusk. "Why it turned this way? For years I was dreaming about finding you. I was praying to the Stars to find you and also that your leaving had its purpose. That you weren't as bad as I feared... But now? I had to meet you while you are forging another treachery!" She touched his front-right paw to examine the injury. But when her paw-pads touched – for the first time in her life – father's body, she froze. She had been doing it in harsh way, but she wasn't sure if only because of hurry. "Did I want to hurt him? To make him feel a pain?" she though with disgust. And then her touch became gentle and carefully like she was touching a cub. It was her father! A creature she was obliged to love and respect. But why it happened to be so hard?

"I wonder if you even remember mother." She said to knocked out lion. "Oh, don't worry. Except of me, you have no family to disturb your peace. She died one year ago. She never told me about you – I had to seek any information from others. It doesn't mean she didn't love you. I guess she said me nothing, BECAUSE she loved you. But I was taken in vain – now I found by myself who you are and why I shouldn't know more." Lion moaned, still unconscious, but Spotty stopped and with fear looked on swollen leg. If she wasn't gentle enough? "And what we do now?" she asked the coming night. "You are going to left this poor pride, that trusted you. And I'm your daughter, blood of your blood. What ever you do, I'm somehow part of it. If you leave them, I will have to stay instead of you."

Evening breeze blew on lion and lioness. It was a cooling and pleasant wind after hot day. It did one good thing more – because the body of Masafa was still there, just few meters away and it started to rot, breeze dispelled any sign of smell. Spotty was so wrapped up by her strange mono-dialogue that she didn't notice it.

"So the story is going to make a full circle." Smiled Golden One, however in her eyes appeared tears. "Again you leave. After you left our pride, I made everything I could to replace you and make up for your betrayal. I was working so desperately hard to atone for you... But I failed it anyway!" she sobbed louder. "In final moment I betrayed too and left my queen to die... I guess my genes kicked then. I'm your daughter after all." She bended down to his ear and whispered to Horen as if he was awake. "But this time I will mend it! I won't allow you to hurt anyone else, I promise... dad."

"Joined by blood" song. Tune is grave, melancholic and a bit romantic.

Dusk, stars slowly appears on darkening sky. There are some clouds, being blow by wind. Half moon is low over horizon. On clearing there are three silhouettes – dead Masafa, knocked – although slowly returning to consciousness – Horen and Spotty over him. Lioness sings, in the same time she puts some brushes under father's head. It looks strange, contrasted to harsh words of song.

_Way – whatever I wish take_

_- Lead me into prints he makes_

_Lead me to repeat the old, sad song_

Spotty noticed three lines of track: of Masafa, of Horen and hers. She discovers her pawprints, although smaller, are very similar to her father's.

_Although I wish live a new_

_I just can't deny that truth_

_I'm his daughter in all good and wrong_

She looks west, in Priderock direction but then Horen moans quietly. She instantly turns to him, paying all attention to wounded father. She goes to bushed and gets a wide leaf with a little fresh water on it. She returns to redmaned and water his forehead.

_Joined by blood and joined by sin_

_What he did I did with him_

_I know I can't just escape from my fate_

Memories of Spotty: she as a young cub with Doria in Outlands on Border River bank. Mother and daughter play together, although face of mature lioness is sad and absent-minded. In background we see Zira with young Kovu. They stay in small pile of rock where is sketch of Amini on it. Spotty is very curious about that silent memory-ceremony, but before she goes there, mother stops her.

_If my reason to live on_

_Is to better sing his song_

_I will pay for all wrongs that he made_

Cub looks on mother and asks about something. From moves of lips he could presume that there was word 'father'. Doria replied nothing in return just takes daughter back to mounds.

Chorus:

_From his blood I grew and breathe_

_Bond too strong to be relieved_

_Doesn't matter what will come_

_It won't part us - we're the one _

_And however it hard'll be_

_I must love his part in me_

Capture of mature Spotty over Horen. She clenches her paw and puts it on own chest. There is expression of determination and will on her face. Redmaned moves in his sleep but she fails to notice it.

_If I manage to improve_

_Some his tracks, walk them a new_

_I will also find goodness in him_

Another lioness's flashback: she and others Outlandresses in day of Battle of Reunion. She as one of the firsts goes after Vitani to give up. A stare of amazed Zira – Spotty shrinks under it.

_Every try that I succeed_

_Is point for all of my breed_

_One less sin from list for to redeem_

Flashback of final part of fight, when Zira is slowly sliding to the gorge. Lionesses – including Spotty – are looking on it, standing like paralysed. Then vision ends – lioness shakes her head (that gesture is similar to Horen's gesture we know from The Golden Queen) and look around with sane stare.

_Maybe – if I do this all_

_Stand for him where he did fall_

_Mend all errors, fix damage he'd done_

Unexpectedly – probably even for lioness herself – she crouch down and hugs father.

_We'll no longer be apart_

_Joined by blood and joined by heart_

_We will be the family to live on_

Sings with stare pointed in stars. From her face disappears tears, claws fully hide into pawpads. Expression on face takes a determined tone

Chorus:

_From his blood I grew and breathe_

_Bond too strong to be relieved_

_Doesn't matter what will come_

_It won't part us - we're the one_

_And whatever pain it brings_

_I must sing the songs he sings_

She stands and with decisive moves comes to Masafa's body and pulls him into bushes. Music stops.

"If you even aren't a hero... I will make you to be." Smiled Golden One, looking on father. "We will fix all this mess."

And then on jungle clearing ran numerous lions silhouettes. However Spotty – touched and drown in thoughts – wasn't so absent-minded for not to take an defensive position. For her first target he picked a young sandymaned male, seemed to lead that pack. Because attacker turn out to be surprised by lioness's readiness, she manage to overturn him quickly and slash right in face. She was aiming just to inflict possible the heaviest pain to at least temporally knock out the most dangerous adversary. It worked because male yelled with pain and rolled aside, holding his mouth with right paw.

"Spotty! Wait!" called terrified Ostasi. "We are the relief."

"What?" gasped amazed lioness. "You mean... they are all on our side?" Then she looked on sandymaned, rolling still on grass and hardly repressing himself from loud gasps of pain.

"They were... recently." Murmured Danti with hopeless tone. Yakta, who ran to first row of gathered predators, when noticed another royal family member seriously hit by guest, discretely withdrew back and his face became almost as red as mane was.

Few lionesses from Green Valley ran to Jino and Chanua jumped to Horen. Then all of them noticed a lifeless body of Keme's scout and some Greenlanders murmured with admire.

"Thank Stars!" called queen, examining redmaned. "Just a twisted paw." She licked lion's cheek and he opened eyes, looking around in shock.

"Nice hit." said Ruka, one of Green Huntresses. She stopped over Masafa and with experienced eyes judged Spotty's cut.

"No, it wasn't me." Said Golden One, trying to sound convincing. Maybe it was her merit, maybe some gene heritage, but she played it well. "I was attacked but he..." she pointed on standing up father. "...saved me and killed that rascal." Lionesses turned to Horen with silent admire expressed on their faces.

"Spotty..." said Danti with uncertain voice. "We found that this lion is most likely..."

"Windy Rogue, Horen." Said lioness and came to still confused redmaned. "My father." A silence fell on clearing and all eyes turned to newcomer and regent. All eyes, except of Jino's – lion was still gasping from pain and two lionesses were helping him to stand up.

Horen looked on lioness next to him and desperately tried to find out what was going on. "Father?" he thought. "Who is she?"

"Dad... I'm you daughter, Spotty." Said sandyfurred female with emotional and touched voice. Then she added quieter, for only regent to hear. "Hold on with hugs and tears and DO NOT recognise me! You left us before I was born." Although Horen had very little data to analyse, hearing that he thought that such a lioness could be actually his daughter. She seemed to be trickster as good as he was.

"You?" asked confused.

"Me. Daughter of Doria from Golden Pride." Then she gasped a quiet hint. "More amazement, a bit of confusion and disbelief."

"How it's possible?" asked lion, fulfilling daughter's requirement, although completely unwillingly.

"I don't know, but it happened." Replied Spotty aloud and added to Horen. "Now a hug. You are shocked and still as a log. I will make all emotional stuff."

Then Horen – in deed still as a log – felt a warm touch of his daughter. His mind was struck by numerous thought. Some of them were totally irrational – for instance: touch of young lionesses, even if it was only playing emotion, was pleasant and soothing. But most of voices in his mind were thinking hard about all that extreme situation. From few Spotty's words he figured out that if she could be really his child. He remembered Doria well and felt unusual – as for him – sentiment for left mate. Lionesses before him was similar to her – had a sandy fur, green deep eyes. Even voice of stranger was reminding Doria to Horen. So regent finally verified most obvious hypothesis and understood he was in trouble. He was a father.

"Our hero..." Chanua came to regent and licked his cheek, interrupting his hug with Spotty. "You took out that awful intruder..." Queen seemed not to surprised by Spotty's confession, so probably she had been told about it earlier. "How many was told about me, when I wasn't listening?" asked himself Horen but returned Chanua's caress. "How sweet and luckily you managed to help your pretty child..."

"Oh, Stars!" yelled Spotty, who instantly stopped her role when she notice that Jino was still holding his bleeding face. "Sir, I'm terribly sorry!"

"Yakta, is that some kind of custom?" asked lioness standing next to redmaned. "You – Golden Lions - are greeting in the one scheme: to hit the host and apologise then."

"Have we to return to that, ma'am?" asked Yakta with painful voice.

"What we should do with body?" asked one of Green Ones. Horen hearing that reminded whole situation just before the fight with Masafa and shivered.

"Stars!" he gasped and look on Spotty. "You've killed... I mean: I've killed Keme's rogue! That is the worst thing what could happen!"

"It spoils your little business?" asked lioness quietly, that only redmaned heard her. Then she added louder. "We will manage. You will defend us all, father." Then she again left her role because she returned to apologising Jino. "I was so shocked I took you for those rogues... Can you forgive me?"

"No offence taken, ma'am." Said prince, both still confused by a blow and enchanted by lioness's charm. "Do not talk about this. Let's back home."

"Spotty!" whispered Ostasi, coming to her friend. "We know everything..." then she noticed that Golden One is still weak and tired. "Or... let's go to their keep. We will tell you about all this."

\/\/\/

Horen was slowly returning to awareness. He was decisively ordering all information in mind then he found he understood a bit from things around him. So Keme had sent his pawn to track him. To kill him? Possible, but not probably – so why he had done all comedy on river's bank? It was accident, caused by over-zeal of young scout, who wanted to impress his leader. But accident or not, the Keme's lion was dead. It complicated all things twice. But on the other hand, if not that unexpected relief, redmaned could be dead then. And who did it? His daughter from the Outlands... It was a coincidence so am amazing that Horen hardly believe it. He looked on young beautiful lioness, walking next to Jino and chatting with him, from time to time taking a look Horen. But even when theirs stares met, lion read nothing from green eyes of child.

"You have daughter and you said me nothing?" Whispered Chanua, walking next to him, gentle cuddled in his side. Nine out of ten lionesses would say that sentence with reproach, but queen expressed only her surprise. Horen was amazed that she loved him so much and looked on him with so trustful eyes. He would have never trusted a creature like himself.

"My dear... I can assure you, I'm surprised as well as you." Said, accidentally telling pure truth. But his mind was far from family matters, focused more on unavoidable confrontation with the gerge. Situation once grim, turned to be obvious catastrophe.

"Yesterday we were standing on the edge of doom." Murmured Horen with hopeless voice. "Since that time we have made a significant progress." But he said nothing aloud and was walking farther, between queen Chanua and his new-found daughter.


	6. V The Truth to be confronted

V

V. The Truth to be confronted

It happened that Greenlanders and their strange guests set off back in last moment. About hour after that Mshauri – second in lead in the gerge – found that clearing. He was too experienced scout and tracker to ignore a plenty of alarming signs there. He quickly determined that thirteen lion females and three males had been there recently. Then he recognised all prints as made of Green Pride... except of five others. Four, made by unknown lions and fifth made by Masafa.

"Masafa..." he whispered, sniffing a dead scent from bushes.

He ran to wall of plants to find lifeless body of companion, laid in shallow grave. The surprising fact that killers were kind enough to bury their enemy seemed to be burning mockery comparing to the death of rogue. Mshauri closed his eyes and breathed slowly. He wasn't a completely heartless machine – he felt serious pain in chest, reminding lion with whom he had talked just day earlier. But in that particular moment he was focused not on fate of friend but own and his living companions fate. And what would happen when Keme get know about that.

A whistle sounded – that was a special hunting-sign of gerge. Scout shivered, because he recognised who whistled – it was boss himself.

"Mshauri?" called rogue-leader. "Are you there? I'm waiting for report..."

Scout slowly came out from bushes to meet his superior with unusual, feared expression on face. He had never seen Keme looking like that.

"Kiunda and Fumo haven't found him... even any trace..." was talking leader with emotional, extremely feverish tone. "Something went wrong... Horen tricked us... Damn! Where is Masafa!?" finished with breaking voice. Mshauri was standing still, with no idea what to do. After a while of silence, nervous leader noticed his fear and asked with inquiring tone. "What? What did you see?"

When Mshauri made no move, Keme looked behind lion to notice squished bushes nearby. Without any more word, he walked slowly to exhumed grave of dead scout. Then a ear-piercing roar sounded.

Mshauri gathered his courage and after about two minutes turned to chief and came closer. Old lion was holding dead body in his paws, looking with hollow stare on lifeless face. When he noticed that his stand-in is near, he just growled.

"Go away."

"Sir, they still could be around... They could hear you. Let's go back... We will come here tomor..."

"AWAY!" roared Keme, even louder than before. Although night was warm, scout felt as if temperature in front of him suddenly dropped to level long not recorded on that latitude. Mshauri said nothing just turned back and started to quickly marching in beach direction. When he disappeared from chief's sight, he started to run, intending to warn others as soon as possible.

And Keme stayed there, still holding Masafa's body. Although it was hard to believe, from eyes of rogue were floating tears. Lion sobbed and bended down to lick motionless face of scout.

"Masafa..." he whispered. "It can't be... It can't be, my boy... My son..."

Horen heard both of roars from rogue-leader, but even he didn't fully understand what whose meant.

\/\/\/

So, strange family (we could call it family, because Horen was somehow joining all lions together) reached the cave. Redmaned was still shocked and was paying a minimal attention to whole chaos around. He was automatically responding on questions, smiling when was talked away by Chanua or Spotty. He even completely ignored a pain in front-right paw until it grew so intense, that redmaned overturned and fell to the ground.

"You are so alike and..." was still talking Chanua. "Horen? HOREN!?"

"Damn!" gasped lion.

"Oh, Stars!" yelled queen. "Your leg!"

"No, it's nothing." Replied Horen, but he was still gasping with pain. "Just..."

"Let me help you, father." Said Spotty and supported redmaned. She lift him up, however regent was to injured to stand by himself. "Let's go. I will hold you." Added lionesses, still supporting him set off ahead.

"My dear... maybe we stop?" asked queen with fear in her voice.

"No, we must get back home." Replied lion. "It's much better if we sleep tonight in our keep. Those rogues are much more aggressive than we initially thought."

"So there is now other way, father." Whispered Golden One. "So we must resist them."

"E... we?" surprised regent. "Spotty, I must talk with you... But not now."

"As you wish... daddy." Smiled lioness with some mysterious expression on her face.

During way back Horen and Spotty were told about events that had happened in pride's keep. When hunting team had returned from expedition, some to huntresses noticed odd tracks in cave's vicinity. So Golden Ones decided to left their cover in last honourable moment. They came to queen Chanua and tell her true. Since that moment the chain of surprised had started. Danti had a tears in eyes, saying this, but she reported to Spotty what he had discovered. Windy Rogues had come to Green Valley and stayed there. But Daki and Laki were long dead for then. Hearing that Spotty felt perfectly what were feeling her friends – a lost chance. Theirs fathers were no more, so lionesses had no chance to confront lost parents. And they... deceased Daki and Laki had no chance to make up for error from past. Golden Lionesses were mourning not only their loss, bur loss of their fathers – then unable to apologise and reconcile with past. Lionesses didn't know the real events behind twins departure from Prideland. The only living testimony of that was Horen himself. And Spotty had own, others matters to do with him. "And what I should do with you, dad?" she asked in minds. "You have a chance that Daki and Laki had not. You have to use it. I must make you to do that!"

They got to Green Cave about midnight, when moon was in it's zenith. Pride and guests filled the main chamber almost completely, so Chanua had a difficult task to laid all her household members and newcomers. Kwini quickly took initiative and ordered lions according to her own idea. It could be a coincidence, but it could be not – it happened she was to lay next to complete confused Yakta.

"Don't worry." Smiled princess, looking on lion. But when redmaned was still looking on her with uncertain stare, she added. "I'm terribly sorry for my behaviour today. Just forget all nonsense I said today, right?"

"I'm afraid I've already forgot." Replied Yakta, shocking Kwini a bit. "It's shame to confess, but your presence both delights me and distracts my mind so much that I hardly analyse what you are talking about, ma'am." She looked on him with eye-pupils extended in extreme amazement, as she was thinking what he had said. "But I'll try to correct myself."

"Yakta... you are the weirdest creature I've ever met." Confessed lioness honestly. Then she smiled.

"Thanks for a credit, ma'am."

"Are you serious with all those fla... I mean juridical objective statements about me?" asked with mixture of perversity and curiosity.

"I think I'm not able to lie about that." Replied Yakta. "And even if I could, in that particular case I have no reason to do that."

Meanwhile Horen and Spotty went before cave. Redmaned hobbled with fast tempo to hear sooner what his new-found daughter wanted to tell him. She was both in hurry, but also she was extremely scared by this talk. She was afraid by old, wounded lion whom she was supporting on her side. When they reached a small pan with waterhole, redmaned sat heavily on the grass, waiting for her to start. But she couldn't say a word.

"All right... so I will open it." Murmured Horen. "I know it's a bad time for that. Every time is bad for such a matters. I think that in spite of all that comedy you played in front of Chanua and kids, you are here to judge me for what I've done to you and Doria." She nodded her head, but in her eyes some tears appeared. "Listen, I won't play fool before you. You could name me whatever you want, curse me with every curse you think is proper... but give me just three days. For now I have to solve that rogue crisis and..."

"WHAT!?" gasped lioness with amaze and sudden bolt of hope. "Are you not going to escape?"

Horen wanted to reply: "Of course I have to escape, because I have no chance to survive here. Keme won't let it go... and I'm unable to defend pride. All I want is to take Chanua, Kwini, Jino... and you with me." But he just again took a trickster-pose and replied with firm voice.

"Believe or not, but I've changed for all those years."

"You will stay..." whispered lioness with smile of her face.

"I will do what is necessary." Said redmaned and however it wasn't exactly the confirmation, Spotty took is as confirmation. "And when it all is over, we will talk about all thing I did in past. Just give me three days."

"It doesn't matter, dad." Sobbed Spotty. "I'm not here to judge you... I have no grudge against you... just now I see..." she stopped for a while and suddenly hugged her father tight. "I love you, whatever you say about it." Finished with cry.

"I would say I don't deserve it." Said absolutely honestly Horen. This time he felt that impulse of lioness was true and it shook him hard. It was something hypnotizing in touch of daughter that regent for one second wished that all what he was saying was real.

"You won't leave me... you won't leave them..." added Spotty with delighted voice. It wasn't a question but a informing statement. Horen felt something similar to watching Chanua's reaction. Another lioness trusted him so much that she ignored the obvious truth.

"So go rest, daddy." Whispered Golden One. "But tomorrow remember that you could count on me... as your faithful child... In anything you intend."

They stood up and once again redmaned had to support on Spotty's side. Marching back to cave regent felt as if – however it was impossible – fur on his neck was strangling him.

\/\/\/

The next morning on Border Beach was a continuation of recent nightmare. Five remaining lions were looking on their leader with stares full of pain. Keme returned just before dawn and laid sleep without a word. But his silence was more scary than any roar. For instant: he hit Fumo, who was waking him – so hard, that if scout wouldn't have dodged, the blow could broke his neck. Then leader went to river, swill himself from sweat in cold water and got back on beach. There he laid in indifferent lay with hollow face. But from time to time he was repeating some murmurs.

"I will rip his eyes out and fill his sockets with sand... Or no... I will cut his tendons and leave his swirling, yelling body in a termite colony... or I..."

"Boss, shouldn't we go on hunting?" asked Mshauri carefully. Leader looked on him with madness in his eyes.

"Do you know erka-plants?" asked with dreadful tone. "In wet area small sprouts grow about two feet per day. I wonder if I rip Horen's belly... you know, not to damaging his arteries..." explained lion with voice of true expert. "...and put some erka spout inside of his stinking bowels, would it blow his body out after few days?" he stopped for few seconds and added. "But he had to outlive those few days. Well, it would be interesting..."

"Boss!" called Mshauri with fear. "Drop it! We need to hunt."

"On lions, in particular." Smiled leader with malicious smile. "Call boys, it's time."

Mshauri understood that his chief had something more on mind that just getting next meal, but he followed that order. Scout knew what sort of relationship had been between Keme and Masafa. From few scattered rumours he even build a whole theory explaining it. He heard that Keme, before he joined to his first gerge, was living next to some established pride and had even mate there. Of course – in secret. But when his lioness gave birth to a cub, furious king of that land killed it and almost killed also Keme. And some said that this event turned young and simple-hearted rogue into monster he was in those days. With death of his newborn son Keme lost every feature of kind and sympathising creature. He left mourning mate, joined the first gang of rogues (he also met Horen there) and quickly became a leader of gerge, thanks to his mercilessness and aggressiveness. But his group once found a strange prey – a newborn male cub. Shocking all old and brute rogues, Keme decided to keep that child and raise it in pack. Not surprisingly it was Masafa. Lion became leader's favourite and it had been well known that he was destined to become Keme's successor. Outsiders like lions of gerge seldom use words like 'family', 'father' and 'son', because the merry world where those terms are common is unavailable for them. But with his sixth sense Mshauri felt that relation between his chief and orphan could be described only by such a word. That meant Keme was kept on the edge of basic moral instincts (and also sanity) thanks to presence of growing ward. But when his bond was cut, Mshauri wasn't sure if he still had a lion being in charge of him. When he brought pack to chief, Keme called with decisive and loud voice.

"Gentlemen, our plans have changed. We are not to conquer that pride." Rogues looked surprised on leader, expecting words of mourning after deceased friend. But what they heard was too confusing to easily believe it. "With death of Masafa we are weaker. And now we can't just attack that pack, kill Horen and force the obedience of lionesses." In his voice – at the first hear – wasn't any tone of sadness nor anger. But careful auditor would have already detect a madness creeping through tongue of chief. "So we won't get a pride this time, we are not here for that. As I say, we won't enslave them. We will..." he didn't changed melody of his voice even for one note. "... eradicate every single of them, leaving nothing but cold bodies behind us. No questions?" asked with airy tone. "Good! Let's go hunt."

\/\/\/

Yakta woke up before most of pride. He used this advantage to discrete withdraw back, because he noticed that Kwini's paw somehow found itself on side of redmaned during the night. Then he stood and noticed that there were neither Danti nor Ostasi. He took a look around and seeing he can't find them in main chamber, he exited the cave.

Both of them were in the bushes just next to entrance and both of them were crying, holding each other in tight hug. Yakta would have return to cave for sure, but in spite of loud sobbing, skilled huntresses heard him instantly.

"It's... nothing..." whispered Ostasi with breaking voice. "Go sleep..."

"I guess I showed lack of my manners already." Murmured confused lion. "So maybe I use that pitiful situation and anyway ask you, what has happened." In one second redmaned became pressed by hug of two Golden Ones who were indeed seeking any support in that moment. Lion felt uncertainly and it was completely different kind of uncertainness he felt in paws of Kwini. "I don't know if everything will be all right..." started with his natural honesty. "...but I'm ready to everything I'm able to, to make things better."

The case was simple – lionesses were mourning death of theirs fathers. It wasn't any jealousy towards Spotty, but because Spotty succeeded to find her parent, she was no longer person appropriate to talk with Danti and Ostasi. From sobbing and whispering tale Yakta concluded that both his friends felt in one moment not only miss for dead fathers, but also long muffled guilt because of them.

"Zira would beat up any lioness who remind us betrayal of our fathers." Sobbed Ostasi. "But it was, is and will be the truth – thanks to Horen, Daki and Laki, Amini died and our pride starved for years... And mister Horen is on the best way to atone for that..."

"What it can't be said about ours..."

In that moment Yakta understood that caring about females is ten times harder than caring about cubs.

"I heard they died standing for their new family." Said infirmly. "I'm sure it was the sign of their true, noble nature."

"But we have no way to confirm that." Sobbed Danti.

"Mister Horen know everything... if he only say us whole story, he..."

Horen didn't hear that talk but if he heard, he would have thought something like that: "Well, it nice to be a father again, but if that meant to confess about my others secrets, I prefer to stay silent."

\/\/\/

Horen's paw was hurting like hell, but redmaned paid limited attention on that. He was more concerned on doing something completely without purpose – on training Green Pride. "We won't stand a chance." He thought. "The sooner they will give up, the greater is the chance Keme will restrain his rage... But they will surrender, right after they notice that they defender... ran away. Stars! Why it has to go the same way over again!?" yelled in mind.

Training looked weird. Three Golden Ones plus Yakta were more deadly fighting force than rest of the pride. Skilled in combat, especially lion-to-lion combat, former Outlandresses and natural-gifted male were equivalent of ten Greenlandresses. Horen quickly mixed both groups and tried to continue the training, but then his daughter took him aside and whispered to him.

"Dad... Please, do not take it as a lack of respect, but I think that we: Danti, Ostasi and me should be in command. We have a fresh experience from..."

"You lead." Interrupted her redmaned. "But just try to play my adjutant. It would be better for morale if I'm still considered as a chief."

"Sure, dad!" smiled lioness and licked lion's cheek in bolt of enthusiasm. "Do we will do something like... hm... just you have to repeat aloud what I will whisper to you, right?"

And exercises were going in new way, up to midday. Then Horen decide to do a break and sent lionesses on hunting. Of course on the most directed east part of jungle to avoid danger from rogues.

"Dammit!" gasped regent to Chanua and Jino, standing next to. "I just can't find a good way. We all should be here, do be ready. But if we don't hunt we will starve."

"Don't you even think about that." Said queen. "With your paw you have to stay here. We will be all right."

"Jino, could you go with them?" asked regent.

"Sure, Horen. I will make sure we all make it." Chanua went back to hunting team and prince came closer to redmaned. He whispered on his ear. "I have some... quite difficult matter to cope with."

"Go straight." Replied regent. "I hope I could help."

"It's about... your daughter." Said prince in so awkwardly way that it sounds almost funny. In fact Jino and Horen knew each other for two years. Spotty and Horen know each other for about twelve hours. But still... his carer was Spotty's parent. "Do you have something against if I would try to... know her better?" asked with almost breaking voice.

"Definitely not." Replied Horen, but in the same time he felt that new circumstance made his situation even harder. "Oh, Stars! Not now! In any other time I would be delighted... But for now I will be happy if I get Jino alive from this mess! If she eventually convince him to stay and defend pride..." he added quickly. "I think she will be glad of that... but boy, not now, please!"

"All right, all right." Replied prince, but he was in the same time smiling like a tiny cub.

Horen returned to cave and laid himself on brushy bedding. He was unable to sleep, but he had to have some time to gather his thoughts and make some plan. The negotiations. Then not with enemy but with his friends. To convince them to give up. To make Chanua and kids escape with him... And then? "I'm not leaving them." Thought regent desperately. "I just can't solve problem alone. I will go to some lions land and help local pride for help..." And then he realised that in only two prides he know well he was probably the most hated lion ever. "Who will help me?" yelled in mind. "Pride of Kovu? Kovu would help murderer of his father? Or maybe that Pridelanders? I killed just Kilia, but they probably don't know about it... is that possible that one error in past could escalate to such a stalemate?" And Spotty. What she would think about him, when he confess her they have to leave. What he hadn't said it was he hadn't been completely unconscious then on clearing when lioness was first talking to him. Barely but he remembered her words and that sad song. "Again I have to be a trickster." He concluded. "No one will die, Chanua, Kwini, Jino, Spotty and I will temporally withdraw and return when time will be right... I will convince them. I can be very convincing." Finished his plans, almost believing he was actually good guy then.


	7. VI Facing the enemy

VI

VI. Facing the enemy...

It sounded paradoxically, but Keme's mad plan to kill Green Pride was easier to apply than just a plain conquest. All what rogues needed to do was to hunt down lionesses, one by one until they were all gone. Of course, many of gerge noticed serious lacks of that idea. For example, if they were Greenlanders they would have ran away finding what meant rage of Keme. But this was just a secondary, technical matter. Mshauri was thinking about something else – mainly about: WHY THE HELL THEY WERE GOING TO MURDER WHOLE PRIDE!?

"Stars!" thought rogue. "Keme is mad! I don't want to participate in his sick vendetta. Masafa was a cool guy, but it doesn't mean we should celebrate him with such a mess!"

Leader's adjutant couldn't be described as too noble or too kind-hearted, however he knew some boundaries – slaughtering of lionesses, most likely innocent (Masafa was the attacker and whoever killed him, did it in self-defence) was not his cup of tea. But how tell it to Keme? In such state of mind chief was ready to tear every rebel to pieces. Mshauri knew that rogues were too scared to disobeyed Keme and if leader ordered to kill his advisor for betrayal, they would have done it. For the very first time the idea of deflecting aroused in Mshauri's mind. It sounded funny, almost ridiculous, but somehow it was chance to survive without spotting his paws in blood... too much. But how could he? He was with gerge for three years and pack saved his life. Even if adjutant chose to leave his chief, he still had some duties to companions.

"Oh, I just can't! I couldn't imagine myself, fighting against boys... I don't know what we will do, but we have to do it together."

However then he left dismal thoughts and focused on his hunting quest. He was waiting for Kiunda and Fumo to bait him a warthog. So he turned his head in direction of expected chase and heard a sounds of run. He was observing a moves of leaves and bushed and when target came on right distance, he jumped out from his hiding behind a fallen trunk. Easily he pinned prey to the ground and killed it with single bite.

"Good shot!" smiled tired Fumo. "That one will be plenty for us, even if boss and guys found nothing more."

"So go for them." Ordered Mshauri. „We will divide the meat."

\/\/\/

In second group were – apart from Keme – two younger rogues: Epesi and Hahiri. They were new recruits, obedient and trusting their leader. So they didn't asked any question when chief ordered them something very far from classic hunting. They were beating up the game but not for Mshauri. For Greenlanders.

"Excellent." Smiled Keme seeing that by roars and loud run they had scared most of creatures east. "It will provide them some fun. Now, let find..."

"Boss!" called amazed Fumo, who just found the second group. "What are you doing?"

"Right thing." Replied leader. "Do you have something to eat? We have to gather our strengths..."

Rogue came to his superior and whispered on ear, for young recruits not to hear.

"Did you beat all game to them?" Keme just smiled. "But why! It's madness!"

"It's a bait." Murmured Keme. Fumo instantly understood whole plan of lion.

"But... but..."

"Do you have a food or not?" asked Keme harshly.

"Yes... Follow me." Replied scout. Leader turned to younger underlings.

"We will feast and then follow the game. We have a chance to took out lionesses one by one while they are scattered in finding food."

"But boss, how do you know they won't recognise our trap?" asked Mahiri.

"They are thinking rationally and that why they want to gather as many food as they could to prepare for siege."

"Listen to the chief." Murmured Fumo with tensed voice. "He is absolutely right."

Scout thought Keme was indeed right, especially about one thing – Greenlanders were acting rationally, and gerge was not. Although gang was about to fulfil its quest, Fumo had more and more doubts if that could be described as a victory.

\/\/\/

Jino left Horen and quickly joined the setting off hunting team. So only wounded regent left in cave, but queen ordered him not to engage intruders at any cost – redmaned was told to hide in escaping tunnel in case of attack. With hunting group were going also Golden Ones and Yakta, whom Horen ordered to be constant guard of pride.

Spotty left her father with some anxiety but she trusted in his wit and carefulness. "In fact, it's the best thing what could happened – I'm worried about dad if he is too courageous. But anyway I hope that some of his cold reason stayed with him and he won't do something stupid."  
"Something is wrong, ma'am?" asked Jino, marching next to her.

"Eee?" Spotty seemed to awoke from daydream of her thoughts. "Oh, sorry, I was thinking about recent events."

"Are you really going to stay with us, during we will be defending from those rogues?" asked prince with esteeming voice.

"It's obvious." Replied Golden One. "I'm Horen's daughter and - as far I as figured – he is responsible for your safety and sovereignty."

"He is doing it also just by his own will..."

"Prince, tell me one thing." Interrupted Spotty. "I mean if that is too personal..."

"Ask what you want. I hope I could answer."

"Who is my father to you, your mother, sister and pride?" asked with uncertain voice. "You know... I wish to understand him and I have to make up for few years..." Jino sighed, took a look around as if he was checking if nobody listen to them. Then answered with serious voice.

"There is no secret that my mother loves Horen. He stays here as her... not an official mate, but person as close to that status as it's possible. And he actually raised Kwini and me... so he is our carer and tutor in the best meaning of that word."

"Do you remember Daki and Laki?" inquired lioness.

"Hardly." Confesses Jino. "They came here and died shortly after when I was just year-old. But I know they were heroes, as your father is." Spotty narrowed her eyes, but instantly then appeased her face, not to show any emotion.

"He didn't tell them!" she thought. "They know nothing about his past... Well, not surprisingly, because they were quite amazed about my existence. It's bad, very bad that dad said them nothing. But if he is going make up for leaving us by defending this pride, I have no right to tell Greenlanders about his past."

"Ma'am?" asked Jino.

"Again I went away?" smiled Spotty, returning to reality. "I'm sorry... by the way, why do you address me 'ma'am'?"

"Shouldn't I? You look like a princes." Said Jino, who prepared that compliment few hours earlier and was trying to say it since some time. It sounded a bit rigidly, but Spotty's fur on neck raised a little what was sing of pleasant embarrassment.

"Nice to hear that, but I'm just lioness of pride. And you are a prince." Jino wanted to say something, but she added. "And for know I'm not thinking about titles, prides nor such a stuff, but I – and we all – have some serious work to do: secure your people."

"Oh, how touching!" murmured Keme, laying in bushes in hill over them. He was observing marching column of Greenlanders, waiting as lionesses start to scatter in search for preys. Epesi and Mahiri were at his side, ready to fulfil leader's orders. In second division Keme sent Mshauri, Kiunda and Fumo to follow the pride on its path. On given signal they had to attack on random likeness, kill or cripple her and withdraw from scene. And then repeat it until final victory...

"Good. They are splitting" Murmured leader and raised his tail in fixed sign. "I gave the free paw for Mshauri to do his part."

"Damn!" yelled Fumo, about two hundred meters away in valley. "Keme gives orders."

"We will fulfil them." Murmured Kiunda. „What's a big deal?"

"He will find there is no Mshauri here!"

"We will... avoid boss as we are avoiding lionesses now." Replied scout. "Come on, trust in Mshauri. He will take us out from that swamp."

"I hope he will do it quickly." Murmured Fume. "Boss tells us to engage..."

\/\/\/

Gerge's adjutant was about five kilometres away, in front of Green Cave. He knew that his mission was risky and he was revealing his presence to eventual defenders of keep. But according to his expectations, cave was guarded by none but one creature.

"Horen?" called darkmaned lion. "I know you are there."

"Have we been introduced?" asked voice from main chamber of complex.

"You could remember me, my name is Mshauri." Said adjutant. When no response came, he added. "I've joined gerge few week before you, Daki and Laki left it."

"Right. I remember some lion named Mshauri." Said regent. "But what about it?"

"I came to talk."

"I will talk with Keme." Replied redmaned, but then he added with curious voice. "Or anyone who speaks as the leader of pack. Are you going to depose him?"

"No, you won't beat us with your games." Replied adjutant. "I won't leave chief in the eve of battle. However for now I'm speaking in name of gerge, excluding him." In that moment Horen exited the cave, trying to hide his hobbling. Of course he failed in front of so skilled scout. "Don't be ashamed by your weakness. I'm not here to fight. I'm here to make a deal."

"I'm listening." Said regent and sat in doorstep of cave. Mshauri was waiting in scorching heat of midday and Horen was covered in shadow of rocks. But it was necessary to show who was a host there.

"You killed Masafa." Said rogue with serious voice.

"I'm terribly sorry." Replied redmaned with irony. "And I'm terribly sorry that I've interrupted him murdering me!"

"Whatever happened there, you are in big trouble." Said Mshauri. "Masafa was Keme's favourite."

"He has five more underlings to rule. I guess he won't be mourning that poor rascal too long."

"You are wrong!" replied rogue with tensed voice. "Masafa... was indeed his favourite... like his... I don't know... son?" Horen pretended he wasn't scarred, but in fact he understood what it meant. "This is no longer matter of gerge, this is also personal matter for Keme. He is about to kill you... as well as rest of the pride."

"But you are telling me that..." noticed regent with firm voice. In the same time his terrified mind was looking for any way out of this situation. "I suppose not without purpose."

"Yes." Agreed Mshauri. "You will do, what I tell you... without questions nor objections. Only that way you and your queen will survive." Horen nodded his head. "Musafa was my friend and I'm furious on you too." Continued rogue. "But it doesn't make me blind. You must go away, Horen. We can't forgive you killing one of ours."

"I can't leave my ma... queen and my wards..." replied regent impulsively.

"You could take with you your - so called - family. We expect you to persuade rest of lionesses to stay and..."

"...serve you." Finished Horen with tensed voice.

"Do you really think we will be worse masters than you were?"

"I didn't hurt anyone!" called lion. "They hosted me because they wanted to and..."

"Keme wants to kill you." Interrupted him Mshauri. "I offer you life for departure from here. I think I'm able to convince boys... and stop chief. I don't know how long time it will take we come here. I suggest you to go away before sun sets. Do not bargain with me. I'm too generous anyway." Then rogue turned back and set off to the jungle green wall. Horen was looking after him with hollow stare. In his mind many thought were boiling but the shape of ultimate decision was already forged. To make Chanua and kids... Stars! He was thinking about Spotty as he was 'his kid', like prince and princess! But it didn't matter – to make them to flee from valley. It wasn't sure what was to be done next, but in that moment it wasn't the most necessary. Just to survive.

Suddenly a terrified roar sounded over jungle.

\/\/\/

Chanua was commanding the hunt. Seeing that forest was unexpectedly full of game, she ordered lionesses to split in small teams and bait as many preys in centre as they were able too. Jino, Yakta and Golden Ones – responsible for safety - were objecting that, but queen was old and devoted huntress, so she was already thinking with logic of predator. So Greenlandresses scattered on area, seeking for running creatures. That was the moment expected by Keme.

"Now!" he ordered.

His two companions set off after leader. They ran to remote clearing where two lionesses were pinning lone gazelle to the grass. No one was asking what gazelle was doing so deep in jungle, but it wasn't a concern of huntresses. But in moment when three rogues entered the scene situation changed radically – the predator became a prey. Terrified gazelle ran from lionesses paws and they – extremely amazed – stood to defend from new danger.

"Finish them!" growled Keme with furious blaze in his eyes. "Now!"

Youngsters weren't too avid to become female-butchers, but will of chief was so overwhelming that they didn't dare to oppose. Epesi and Mahiri pounced on first of huntresses – Pili and pinned her to the ground. The second one – called Kisima – was targeted by Keme in person. When scouts knocked they enemy down and stopped, uncertain what to do next, leader jumped on Kisima's back and instantly hit her head. She fainted and fell on the grass then Keme extended his claws and lowered his paw to lioness's throat.

"Boss?" yelled Epesi with breaking voice. After all he was still a cub inside – his almost three years long life was hard but it failed to kill all moral instincts in him. So he closed his eyes with disgust, not to see the terrifying end. However it didn't come.

Yakta had limited skills of fighting but in one attack he was undoubtedly the master – in frontal charge with full mass. Heavy lion pounced on gerge's chief and easily pushed him away. Both males were rolling few meters before redmaned – prepared for such a situation. Stopped and stood on paws. Keme was kicked several metres farther, but he was about to regain initiative soon.

Meanwhile Kwini pounced on Epesi and Mahiri. Under normal circumstances it would be impossible to stop two strong males, but in fact both scouts were so amazed by acting of their leader (and Epesi even had closed eyes) that they were pushed by surprise from Pili's back.

"Yakta!" called scared princess. "And what now?" she asked, standing over unconscious body of friend and before two, slowly returning to action lions.

"Shun them!" replied redmaned. "I'm coming to you..." then he was hit by heavy Keme's paw. However he finished with firm voice. "...ma'am." Then he jumped aside in dodge.

"Jino! Mom! Alarm!" roared princess and jumped aside too, shunning the firs charge of Epesi.

Spotty heard that distress call and reacted like good commander should. Before of her eyes appeared silhouette of queen Zira, who had been countless times explaining rules of defence in hostile condition. Memories stretched her courage and allowed her to order with decisive voice.

"Pride! To the princess, now!" seeing more and more lionesses appearing from dense bushes, she was still ordering. She localised precise direction of eventual fight and pointed her paw in it. Meanwhile she was waving with tail to call lions. "Go! Tight formation, do not stop unless I tell you! To the clearance! To the clearance I said! Break to the open area!"

"Stars! That chick is good!" whispered Kiunda, looking on Spotty, commanding the surprised pride. "What we are doing?"

"I'm afraid we must relieve boss and guys. Engage random lioness outside the group."

So they both pounced on lone female, who went several metres from pride. However they had an extraordinary badluck – they chose Ostasi. Golden One ran aside, thinking that moves in bushes were signs of another lost Greenlandress. Those disturbances were made by rogues, what Ostasi understood a bit too late to withdraw. But it wasn't a catastrophe, at least not greater for her than lions.

They pounced on lone female, hoping to knock her off in one charge and pull her to bushes. But she shunned both jumps with unbelievable speed and instantly returned a hit (or in fact – attacked as the first). Fumo felt a burning pain in side and noticed that his belly was scratched by four parallel red lines. It was masterfully inflicted blow – not fatal, of course - but so painful that stopped attacker on almost half a minute to prevail ache in wound. Meanwhile Ostasi jumped on Kiunda.

Former Outlandresses were skilled in combat, much more experienced than rogues, however they weren't able to transgress natural limits of their sex. Males were much heavier and stronger, moreover lack of their agility was recompensed by significantly greater endurance and pain-insensibility. When Zira was training her pride to eventual fight with Simba, she didn't dare to order single female do it. There were special three-pieces AMATs ("anti males attack teams" how called them Vitani) to deal with that. In trainings – where Kovu was playing Simba – two lionesses had an order to overturn enemy and then keep him immobile, then the third one of group was to try hit in some vulnerable spots like throat, tendons or face.

Of course – there were reports of legendary fights of warrioresses like Zira or Hawaa (however she gave her life in lone fight against Simba), but those were just exceptions to complete the general rule. Golden One knew that she would only slow enemy down and wait for help.

"Danti!" yelled Ostasi and avoided rogue's blow in last moment.

"Hold on!" called lioness, running with two Greenlandresses to relieve.

Fumo managed to stood up then he noticed three running females. He jumped on one in the centre, pinning her down to the ground. It happened too fast for Danti and Tatu to react. Young Theluji was knocked down and instantly cut in leg. Fumo – however far from blood-thirst of his leader – couldn't resist from paying a little payback to eventual killer of his friend. He slashed not as deep to break a tendon, however wound was extremely painful, what Theluji announced with ear-piercing cry.

"Retreat!" called Kiunda, seeing another lionesses in way. He and Fumo instantly jumped aside in wall of dense forest. "We must regroup and search for another one outside the pack!" panted scout. His friend just nodded and hid deeper in bushes.

"Do not pursuit!" yelled Ostasi, seeing that intact Greenlandress was about to enter the jungle and chase the males. "They are just waiting for that... Now..." she pointed on Theluji, sobbing from pain and grass. "Help me get her to the pride... Before they are back!"

All went wrong – Spotty was hearing the roars of fight before them, where Pili, Kisima, Kwini and Yakta were engaging the unknown enemy, but she was unable to just run to them – she had a pride to lead and now a wounded one with her. "Dad! I need help!" she pleaded in her mind. And louder she called.

"All are breaking through to the ambush! Jino, stay with me."

"I'm here, ma'am." Replied prince and they both ran to slowly retreating division of Ostasi.

\/\/\/

Horen was running through the jungle as fast, as he could run on three paws. He didn't know how much of his route he had done, but felt that it wasn't enough. Full way to hunting team – four, maybe five kilometres he hoped to make in half an hour. After quarter of running, or hobbling with his injure thought dense forest, he understood that it was extremely optimistic presumption. Suddenly he noticed some silhouette before him. He stopped and it stopped too, but in the next moment a laughter sounded.

"Go on, Horen!" called Mshauri. "You have to get there and make them surrender now. I don't want to lose my new pride in such a blind slaughter like that. So where we will meet? How about beach of that river?"

"Damn you!" gasped regent. "My paw is twisted!"

"Oh... how sad..." murmured rogue. "But I won't carry you. Do it by yourself. I'm going make sure that boss won't... damage our spoils too much. And you just think how to appease your ex-pride. So long!" and started to run with full speed.

Horen cried with pain, burning his paw and but then set off again. He had to get there for any cost, didn't matter if he wanted to play a hero or just sell Green Pride. But in that moment he was trying to think about nothing. He cast out visions of dying Chanua and Spotty. But then a memory of dead Amini's body came to his mind. Lion roared with rage into deserted jungle.

"Is this your vengeance?" cried into green, but no one answered him apart from distant roars of fight pain and calls for help. Horen clenched his jaws and ran further.


	8. VII within

VII

VII. ...within

Yakta - as he always - tried to analyse situation rationally and failed. There was no rational solution of that. He was fighting with strong lion, older and less agile than he, but for sure much more experienced in combat. Meanwhile, just behind his back, Kwini and Pili were desperately trying to defend knocked out Kisima. Epesi and Mahiri seemed to lost any scruples, seeing that the enemy was no longed helpless and even tried to counterattack. So they were jumping around two Greenlandresses, trying to exhausts them quickly and finish their job. Yakta knew that he had to help princess and her friend, but leaving Keme behind meant suicide.

"Help is on the way!" called with desperate hope he was right. "Hold on!" He also expected that rogues heard that and reconsider withdrawing.

"Death is on the way." Keme smiled with vicious smile. "Hold on still and I'll make it quick!"

Because Yakta considered himself as weaker fighter (and he was right), he was just shunning and steeping back, trying to exhaust adversary. When rogue leader noticed that, he suddenly changed his tactic. She pounced aside, on lionesses and inflicted a deadly blow to leg of Kwini. It was – the same as Fumo's attack – leg wounding blow in order to cripple enemy. Princes yelled and fell on the grass.

"Back!" called Keme to fighting rogues. "Now!"

Although gerge's chief was furious and mad, he still was smart fighter and commander. He did what he intended to as the first stage of plan, so now he could give himself a break.

"Roger!" panted Epesi and Mahiri then followed their boss.

"Kwini! Yakta!" called queen Chanua, who just had entered the clearing. "Oh, Stars! Are you..."

"Alive." Replied princess. Although she was crying from pain, she was reporting with cold blood. "But Kisima is unconscious and I'm... partially disabled." Finished with heavy effort.

Yakta scanned the area with careful stare but when he saw no sign of enemy, he ran to Kwini.

"Ma'am!" he cried with fear, seeing bleeding cut on her left-rear leg.

"Stay calm, Yakta." Replied lioness. "You could do nothing to prevent that. And maybe..." she looked on him with pale face. Pain shock was overwhelming her. "...you find that injure interest addition to my beauty too?" she smiled and fell unconsciousness.

"Shaman!" called redmaned, holding princess's head in his paws.

Spotty entered clearing with rest of forces. She was closing the cheerless conduct, securing Danti who was carrying wounded Thelui. Golden One came to senseless princess and looked on blood-red paw.

"Calm down, Yakta. She will recover..." Then a mad laughter came from jungle and all lions on clearing shivered. "...from this one. Just..." she recalled all teachings about wounds and caring of injured ones that Zira once had told to all Outlanders. "Try to minimize the bloodlet. Use your mouth to clench and hold the cut." Without any question lion gentle grabbed edges of wound by his teethes and clenched his jaw. "And stay this way, at least for a while." Added Spotty.

"If Horen was here..." whispered Chanua. "He knows many of shamanic ways... Oh, Stars! HOREN!" cried queen. "They could..."

"No! I'm alive!" called voice from jungle. "I'll be there in minute."

Indeed – soon after regent exited dense forest and stood before group of survivors. In fact he was barely standing, that Chanua, who ran to greet and hug him, had to support his side before would have fallen.

"Hyenas tail!" yelled redmaned, looking on wounded, scarred and panicking pride. "It can't be..."

"Dad! What should we do?" asked Spotty with helpless voice.

"Surrender!" thought regent. "That is the only way for us to save our souls..." But, of course, he didn't say it aloud. He just took a look on remaining forces and said. "We can't stay here. We must break through jungle to the river. We can't march home, because it's too far and forest on our way is too dense... a perfect place for ambushes. But River... There is a beach wide enough to defend on the open area. While we are in forest, they have us like on a plate. Get wounded ones on backs and go. Everybody intact, except of carriers, circle around and stay sharp." Then he added with quieter voice. "Chanua, Jino, Spotty... I must tell you something."

While rest of pride was forming the ordered formation, Horen took queen, prince and daughter on side and said, almost whispering.

"I know what they are up to... and this looks bad. This is Keme's vendetta, he wants all us dead... Wait, I haven't finished... We need to take out that madlion and make a deal with his underlings. This is the only way to come alive from this."

"Dad!" yelled amazed Spotty. "We will win with them. With all Green Pride..."

"In that condition..." finished regent. "Look, girl, we are standing against six killers with just three, or... if you ask about me... two and half males and nine lionesses whose are keeping three wounded ones."

"We still outnumber them."

"They exceed us, both in tactics and strength." Noticed redmaned.

"We, lionesses, will fight as lions." Called Spotty with emotion. "I'm Outlander, student of Zira the Great. I'm ready to fight them all."

"You are still a lioness." Murmured regent with grim tone. She came closer to him and whispered to his ear.

"But I act like lion and I expect the same from you, dad."

"Listen, I'm open-minded." Interrupted Horen. "I'm not any kind of sexist or some like that, but I guess the Mother Nature is. Such a slaughter is not a lionesses job. And even if... ugh!" he panted and fell down.

"Horen!" cried Chanua. They saw that a swelling on his paw suddenly broke and pus, gathered there started to flow away.

"Two and one-third of lion, baby." Panted regent who was observing own injure like hypnotised.

"That's enough!" said Spotty with decisive voice. "Dad you ordered us to go to the river, if I'm recalling right... Jino, help me!" She crouched down and waved her tail to encourage Horen to climb on her back. Regent stood a bit surprised but he was gentle pushed by price. Then he was lifted up and he found himself carrying by daughter and ward. "And now, go!" Golden One called to whole pride. "Yakta, will you make it?" she asked, seeing that lion was carrying Kwini alone.

"I have to." Replied redmaned and whole convoy set off.

Wounded ones were in the centre of group. Two Greenlandresses, princess Kwini and Horen were been carrying on backs of companions. Remaining lionesses, commanded by Danti and Ostasi were cruising around, looking for eventual danger. Spotty was praying to Stars that Keme and his lot wasn't at this moment sneaking to almost defenceless pride.

"Dad, we will make it." Whispered Golden One to lion on her back.

"Listen to me..." interrupted her Horen with painful voice. "And you too, Jino. If something goes wrong... you have duties to your pride, I admit that... But in the first place you have duties to your family. Get your mother, sister and Spotty out of here if I'm not able too. Right?"

"Right!" nodded prince. "Then I will go back to continue fight."

"No! Stay with them, whatever happens!"

"Do not listen to him." Said Spotty. "I won't retreat under any condition."

"Damn you all!" murmured Horen. But then he noticed a move in bushed on their way. "Right, twenty metres ahead! Alarm!"

From green wall jumped Keme and four rogues. But Danti managed to gather a hard rank of free lionesses just before him. After just few terrifying roars, gerge's leader ordered to withdraw.

"We must reach the river before the dusk." Whispered Horen. "If they attack in darkness, we're toasted!" Then he added in mind. "So Mshauri, I trust you will do your part of deal and do it quick!"

\/\/\/

"Mshauri!" growled with muffled roar Keme. "Where have you been!?"

"Around, boss." Replied adjutant. "I know where they are heading. Let's go to the river." Leader wanted to scold his soldier, but he suppressed his rage, seeing that all rogues are following Mshauri. He also followed, feeling like something was sliding away from his paws. But he ignored it, in order to fuel his fury towards Greenlanders.

"Wait!" said adjutant after few minutes of marching in bushes. "Boss, stay here, when I made a reconnaissance." Keme nodded his head. "Kiunda! Fumo! Cover me!" Three lions disappeared in forest.

"Pal, what is going on?" whispered Fumo, when they went a bit from Keme.

"We are changing plans..." replied Mshauri. "WE are changing HIS plans."

"What!?" gasped Kiunda. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Sadly to say, but Keme lost his." Said adjutant with firm voice. "As a second-in-command it's my duty to secure the vital interests of pack. I know what we all owe to Keme... But we must depose him, if we are going to survive."

"This is a treachery!" yelled Fumo.

"I won't kill him!" gasped Mshauri. "I will just execute my plan. We will get this pride and establish here. With Keme, even if I have to make him to agree. I have a deal with Horen. He will surrender pride if we let him and his family flee."

"Will we?" asked rogue. In his voice was no longer resistance, just curiosity. He was ready to support Mshauri.

"We will." Murmured adjutant. "We have some others troubles on mind."

"But he killed Masafa..." noticed Kiunda.

"Dou you want to avenge him!?" called Mshauri with desperate voice. Then he suddenly quieted his tone, scared that chief could her him. "So get back to Keme and die with him. Cub, this is matter of life and death. We won't fight if we could get it for free!"

"And young ones?" asked Kiunda.

"Won't they follow us? You see how they were close to disobey Keme, when he ordered them to kill every lioness."

"So your reconnaissance is over?" smiled Fumo with bitter smile.

"Right. I had to scout if you are with me."

\/\/\/

About an hour before sunset, Green Pride reached the river bank. Procession marched to beach with terrible slow tempo, but it was hard for them as the fastest run. Carriers almost threw down wounded ones and guards burst with cry of joy that they no longer have to watch every leaf in forest.

"Do not lay down." Called Horen, who had been just put from Jino's and Spotty's backs. "Form line on the narrowest place of that cape!" he pointed a sandbank on bend of river. It was the only place where weaken pride had some chances for longer defence. "Go on!" he – wanting to give an example – crawled to pointed area. "Spotty, order them in some formation..."

His daughter was barely standing, but she tried to form a defence. With help of Danti and Ostasi, in a quarter they turned that sandbank into improvised fortification. In first rank of pride were lying (definitely too tired to guard standing) unwounded lionesses. Nine of Greenlandresses were standing for three unconsciousness companions and barely aware Horen. On the end of cape there was a quick war-deliberation.

"The plan is simple." Said Horen. "To take out Keme – I bet he will be in first line - then surrender to Mshauri. He won't hurt us."

Chanua looked on regent with sadness in her eyes but she said. "If you are sure there is no other way, we will do what you tell us."

"No, mom... we could win..." whispered Jino, but then his stare turned to unconsciousness sister. He fell silent, unable to say more.

"I won't leave this pride, doesn't matter how." Said Spotty with decisive voice.

"Maybe we will swim to the other bank when night falls, march on the second side, return on our bank and strike them from both sides?" proposed Jino but with limited hope that is idea would be executed.

"Is that river safe?" asked Danti.

"For next five kilometres – perfectly safe." Said prince. "But then we have a waterfall."

"We can't cross the river with whole pride." Murmured Ostasi. "That would see this and attack those who stayed on bank..."

"No, wait!" said suddenly Horen with tensed voice, as if somebody else was talking through him. "Jino has right. Only combined attack would work... according we haven't wounded in your ranks and we kill Keme in first place."

"I could do it." Said Yakta. He was lying next to Kwini, who were sleeping with her uneasy sleep. Wounded princess was cuddled in lion's side, but in that situation, when all etiquette got waxed, no one had anything against. Even Yakta. "In the night he won't have any superiority over me. He is skilled and experienced, but he do not see in darkness. And if blind exchange of blows I should take out him quickly. I think the sudden attack is good idea. But what we will do with wounded ones?" He looked on Kwini.

"We will cross river with them."

"We?" amazed Chanua. "My dear... are you sure that you'll make it?" Spotty felt some wave of nauseating press in her throat, however she had no idea why. Regent replied instantly.

"Yes. I swim good enough to take this river on three paws."

"But in one try?" asked Yakta. "Oh, sorry, bad joke."

"Let's do it." Said Chanua. "I trust Horen in everything."

"I'm for." agreed Jino.

"I don't know..." murmured Spotty, looking in her father's eyes. "Are you honest, dad?" she thought. "Or it's just another trick?"

"Come one, Spotty, that's is the only chance to stop them." Said Danti and Ostasi nodded her head. Lioness know that her friends had made theirs decisions and nothing would change it. They were determined to stand for Green Pride and atone for guilt of theirs fathers whatever it would take. She would have strongly agreed with that plan... but something was bothering her.

"Who will swim?" she asked.

"I first, to check the current." Said Horen. Then queen Chanua, secured by Spotty, then Jino and with one of wounded. Then you, girls" he looked on Golden Ones. "If you are able, with the second wounded. Then Yakta with Kwini."

"If we fail, those who stay would be squashed." Noticed Yakta.

"That why queen will give them order to surrender, if we are unable to attack and take out Keme." Chanua narrowed her eyes, but nodded her head. "Any questions?"

"Dad will you..." started Spotty.

"I changed, my girl. I've changed a lot!" interrupted her Horen. "Yes." He added in mind. "I've changed. I'm older, weaker and more vulnerable than I was once. And if then, in Pridelands, I could afford for some bravery, now I definitely could not. The only weakness I could afford is you, my girl. I want you to live!" But aloud he added just. "So if there is no questions, let's move!"

\/\/\/

Rogues came to cape just after sunset. They just took positions before line of lionesses and laid down to wait for instructions. Only Keme and Mshauri were walking restlessly. Leader was still burned by flames of his anger, adjutant was still and still waiting for Horen's sign. Fortunately for besieged lions, rogues were so concerned with nerves or sleep, that sound of splashing water went away unnoticed.

"What we are waiting for?" asked Keme with mad voice.

"Easy, boss. Let it became a pitch-black night. Then they will be defenceless."

Leader wanted to reply that he also would be defenceless, because he was seeing bad in darkness, but he didn't open his mouth. Even in that situation, he still remembered not to show his weakness.

"But for what I'm doing it?" asked himself in mind. "For what I'm keeping my leadership I have no one to pass it after me... Masafa... you should be my successor. If you are not here, nothing has its purpose..."

"I heard something." Said suddenly young Mahiri. „As if someone is swimming."

"No, it's nothing." Replied Mshauri, playing firm voice. "Just water splash in tree-roots on bend." But he smiled in mind, knowing that Horen started to do his part – to run away.

\/\/\/

Cool water of river was appeasing regent and even soothing pain in his paw. It helped also with muffling his minds, because redmaned wasn't able to thing more about his plan and consequences of it. So he didn't think about betrayal, he was just listening to easy sound of water.

But then some others memories haunted him. Border River three years earlier. He, swimming with Vitani. Logs... And Amini coming with help.

"Amini!" whispered rogue in darkness of night. Vision of old charge stood before him as if it was real. But regent closed his eyes and opened them again to hind it was just an illusion. Right in time – he just touched the sand on the other bank.

He exited water and sat on sand, panting heavily. He waited, until two other silhouettes appeared from darkness. He sighed with relief: Chanua and Spotty made it easily. Lionesses went on beach and laid down on sand, cuddling in sides of regent. Without word, both of them expressed once again their love and trust, that Horen felt chocking grasp on his throat. Once again – however it was impossible – fur on his neck was strangling him. "But I have to!" whispered in mind.

Next swam Jino and still unconsciousness Kisima. Then joined Danti with Pili and Ostasi with Theluji. Silhouette of Yakta and Kwini was more and more clear in darkness.

"Listen..." said Horen with tensed voice. "I must tell you something." All eyes turned to him and lion felt his neck was burning. "I didn't tell you everything about our situation." In silence of beach sounded murmurs of fear and disbelief. "Don't worry about lionesses on the other bank. I dealt with Mshauri, second-in-command in gerge, he will depose Keme and take his place. He won't hurt them... if they surrender."

"But... but..." yelled Spotty. "We are going to strike on them!"

"We are going to die, doing this." Replied Horen. "How could you fight, after another swim, another effort going back?"

"But you knew and..."

"I did, what I did to make sure you follow me." Said regent. "There is no shame in retreating in front of stronger enemy. You just have to be smart enough, how save as much as you can."

"My dear..." whispered Chanua. "My pride is there."

"You could call me, whatever you wish, my queen. You could hate me now, but the point is that you and your children live." Old lioness burst in sudden cry. "Cry, curse, blame me, but not for too long." Added Horen. "I promised Mshauri we will quickly leave the valley..."

"NO!" called Danti. "I won't leave! I won't be like my father!" finished with breaking voice. Ostasi nodded her head and joined the cry.

"Horen..." whispered Jino. "I don't believe you... You won't leave them... You won't leave us."

"Spotty, please tell him, that I'm ready to do it." Said redmaned with steel voice. Lioness raised her crying face but she said nothing. "Well, tell them what I did three years ago!" hasted lion. "Just condemn me all, and move along! We have to hurry!"

"I won't go with you!" murmured Spotty with almost growing voice. "If girls stay to atone for theirs fathers, I will do the same!"

Suddenly Horen noticed a shadow behind gathered lions. He instantly recognised that... spectre. Amini was looking on him with his sad, trustful stare. Saying something, but redmaned was unable to hear what. Lion clenched his jaws.

"We will die to save memories of ours fathers." Said Ostasi with so cold and determined voice, that even Keme would have shivered hearing that. "Right, sisters?"

"Girls from Zira's club choose only such attractions." Smiled Danti with bitter smile. "I'm with you, friend. Long live our long lost cause!" called with old Outlanders war-cry. "We will die for it, sir." Added, looking on Horen.

"So you will die in vain!" growled Horen. "Your pitiful sacrifice has nothing to do with that!" ghost of Amini stopped and looked on Horen with interest. "I will do it, you rascal!" yelled regent in mind. "You made me! You win! I will tell them!" and added to amazed lionesses. "It was my fault! Daki and Laki wanted to stay but I told them to go..." The freezing silence burst on riverbank. Even water seemed to slow its run. "And during battle, when they wanted to join Zira's forces... I deceived them that you won. I told them that Zira won and they were useless... They trusted me... like too many poor creatures on this world." Finished, looking on crying Chanua.

"But... but..." started Danti.

"...it means..." continued Ostasi, just like Daki and Laki in old times.

"...that your fathers are innocent." Finished Horen. He also saw as Amini smiled with enigmatic smile. "And during my escape, when I was stopped by some Pridelandress... Kilia, I guess... I killed her to prevent boys from being alarmed." When he saw another bolt of shock and disgust on lionesses faces, he added. "Another reason to hate me? Let someone write it down!"

"You killed Hawaa's mother..." Whispered Spotty.

"Clean cut of her throat." Described Horen. "She trusted me so much, that she turned her back on me..." another wave of silence deluged beach, so regent was speaking still. "So what now? Do you think I will return? I'm the killer of my friend Amini and killer of innocent lioness. I was living with it for years... do you understand it? For years! And you still think I will have some scruples, leaving them!?" pointing on the other side, he finished with scream and them felt a sudden pierce of pain and fear. Chanua slowly turned his stare on him. Horen knew that this time he showed as he went beyond any border of moral fall. The trickster was dead. Only the villain remained.


	9. VIII Father’s Day

VIII

VIII. Father's Day

Queen was looking on lion with whom she had been living for two years, in silence. Finally she stepped few steps ahead and raised her paw. Horen made his body to stay calm, ready to take her blow with upfronted face. But her paw touched lion's cheek with shocking gentleness.

"You... you... poor creature..." sobbed lionesses. "Whole this years you haven't tell me... It had to be hell." She finished with loud cry and... hugged regent tight.

Rest of lions – of course those awaken ones – steeped back, but it wasn't a sign of disgust or hostility but rather a shock and disbelief. Silence fell once again and even when Yakta came with unconsciousness Kwini he instantly understood that something bad had happened. He put his precious load on sand and joined the wall of silence around Horen.

Only Chanua was still sobbing quietly. Jino was looking on regent, then on mother, then on Spotty. But she was exchanging silent stares with her friends. There was no need to be especially gifted to understand what they were thinking about. "That is not your fight." Called Spotty with her yes. "You are relived. Your fathers don't need to be atoned. My does..."

"No way, sister." Suddenly said Ostasi. "We are staying here."

"May I ask, what the hell for?" said Horen. "It's only me to blame. Your fathers were heroes. You don't have to pay theirs bills."

"No." replied Danti. "But now we have to follow their pawprints."

Regent sighed and murmured. "You word of heroic nobleness might seems pretty but it lacks of basic logic."

"So we do counterattack?" asked Yakta. No one was surprised he stood for Kwini's pride.

"Yes." Nodded Ostati. "My father's idea is the best what we could do." Horen shivered, because it sounded as if lioness was talking about a dead one.

"But mister Horen... you are staying here, right?" added Yakta, who guessed what had happened there. Crying Chanua nodded her head. "That's good... someone will guard wounded ones..." said, whoever he looked only on Kwini.

"Take care of her." Whispered queen. "I hope I can ask you for that."

"What!?" yelled Horen. "No, you will take care of her. You won't go! You can't! I forbid you!"

"Horen, please... don't say more." Said Jino with breaking voice.

"Dad." Whispered Spotty, coming to regent. "Go to Pridelands and tell them... as much truth as you will be able to. And say that to Kovu: Long live our long dead cause! This is the password of ours, king will know that you are really my father..." she shivered, saying that. "And he will accept you in pride."

"It's ridicules!" yelled redmaned. "Go with me! All of you!"

Kovu came to Horen and said with indifferent voice. "Sir, please tell lord Kovu that I'm terribly sorry I can't report for further missions. But I hope he will understand it... He is also drained out of logic." Added with poisonous tone, but then again murmured with breaking voice. "And to princess... tell her that everything I said was true."

"Yakta, have you lost your mind?" asked Horen with feverish whisper. "You are supposed to protect your pride-mates. And now you lead them to death."

"I'm supposed to protect not just lives of my pride... but also... it's honour." Then he turned to Golden Ones. "Spotty, will you lead?"

"Yes." Nodded lioness. She looked on father and said. "Anyway, I thanks you for those few days when I thought that..." he voice broke and she instantly ran to the water. Danti, Ostasi, Jino and Yakta followed her.

Only Chanua stayed for a while long, still holding Horen in paws, what turned to be real torment for regent. Finally she stepped back and said.

"What ever happened and will happen, I want you to know that I still love you and hold no grudge against you. I'm really glad you will survive... And I forgive you on my behalf. But I can't forgive you for others." She stood up and turned to the river.

"Chanua... stop! Do not leave me!" yelled Horen.

"And now you still consider yourself as the left one?" asked she with sad whisper. "Poor creature... I will pray that Stars may have mercy on you." She entered river's stream and Horen had to turn his stare away – in her silhouette he saw Amini.

"Fact I deserve for it, doesn't mean you are not a sadist." Thought redmaned with picture of his ward before his eyes. Lion sat on sand, waiting for any call in his mind to advice him. But no one called.

So, he could only wait for unconscious come to senses. Then hunt something for them... wait until they are ready for departure to Pridelands. "And maybe I should work on my version of story." He thought. "Kwini will have many questions when she wake up." That thought scares him. Instead of mending any of his errors, he was about to just improve lies behind them.

"But I must save what I'm still able to." He went to senseless Kwini and bended down to her cut. In the same moment from the other bank or river sounded roars and yells of pain. Lion recognised Spotty, who was swimming as a first. So his genius plan failed from the very start – rogues were expecting attack on shore and waiting for defenceless, swimming enemy. Hearing cry of pain of his daughter, Horen froze, just before face of Kwini. In the same moment princess opened her eyes and looked on redmaned with half-awaken stare.

"What happened, dad? I mean... Horen..."

Through the body of former regent came a bolt of shock. "Dad!" She addressed him as a father! Not that he wasn't her carer for years and such a statement shouldn't seem strange for him.. but it happened as first time. And as a first time opened some deep, unknown cave in heart of redmaned. The cave of responsibility.

"It happened something very bad." Said lion "Yes, I sent your mother and brother to certain death." Thought bitterly. "But do not worry... I..."

"...will fix that." Finished Kwini by quoting favourite sentence of ex-regent. "I bet you will, Horen."

"Dad?" asked lion with breaking voice.

"As, you wish... of course. I hope you know who you are for me." Said a bit confused princes. "I bet you will, dad."

"Wait here, my sweet." Said lion with strange tone, where extreme joy and extreme guilt was mixed. "And keep an eye on girls. I'm coming for our family."

And Horen turned back to jump to the river. Fortunately, he submerge underwater and his yell of pain, caused by twisted leg, drown in noise of torrent. Redmaned was ignoring it and just waving his all paws to swim faster. He was dreadfully curious if those few minutes of indecision would cost him dearer than years of it.

\/\/\/

For few hours rogues were just waiting before besieged lionesses. Greenlandresses became extremely scared and nervous, although not only them. Maybe even they had some comfort if they knew that Mshauri is nervous as well. Some things were to be done – mainly deposing of Keme.

"Boys it's time." Said adjutant. Fumo and Kiunda nodded theirs heads, but Epesi and Mahiri just turned theirs suspicious stare on older companion. "Let make it quick..."

"Alarm!" called Keme suddenly. "They are surrounding us!"

"Hm?" murmured Fumo with disbelief.

"They are swimming from the other bank and..." shouted leader feverish, running on shore.

"Boss..." said Mshauri with gentle voice. "Maybe your sight... fails you this time."

"Shut up! I hear them coming!"

"Eee... Mshauri..." murmured Fumo. "He's right." Then they all heard a noise of swimming group.

"Damn!" growled adjutant. Keme disappeared in darkness. He wasn't there – so he could be knock out and deposed but – what was maybe more important on that moment, he weakened the line of rogues. Lionesses started to stand up from sand, ready to some sudden move. "Horen! It was supposed to be done smoothly!" thought lion.

"Plan is suspended?" asked Kiunda.

"What plan?" inquired Mahiri.

"Stay sharp!" growled rogue. "Boss will greet those swimmers and we have to keep lionesses."

Keme managed to get on second sandbank, about hundred metres downriver exactly in moment when Spotty was coming out from water. Old rogue pounced on her – helpless due to effort and being in mud of shallows. He jumped on her back and pressed her down. Shocked lioness submerged, desperately trying to keep her breath. Bouncing on back of attacked Golden One, Keme made another jump, right into Jino, who was just closing to the shore. Instant and definitely unorthodox action of leader surprised lion. He allowed to be hit in head and almost lost his breath, being submerged. Seeing that, Keme swam back to Spotty, who was barely standing on bottom and hit her with paw of extended claws.

"Yakta! Ma'am! Swam further!" called shocked Golden One. "We will stop him."

Because Jino understood that plural form was about him, he overcame the pain and speeded to shore. He stopped on shallow, just before fighting Spotty and Keme. Then he hit rogue's back.

"Ma'am!" called Yakta. "They are right! We are detected and we must get to pride as soon as we could!"

"But there... there..." yelled Chanua, thinking about Spotty, confronted with giant male.

"Don't worry." Replied Yakta. "Spotty will protect your son..."

Without any more chats, redmaned and queen exited water and ran to cape. Yakta took a lead and lioness tried to hide behind his back. The trick was plain as savannah, but – not surprisingly – it worked.

"Keme?" asked amazed Mahiri. „You took them already?"

In the same moment Yakta pounced on surprised scout, overturning him easily and Chanua stopped before fighting lions, covering redmaned.

"Damn!" yelled Mshauri. "Epesi, help him!"

Danti and Ostasi managed to land directly on cape and after shaking water off theirs furs and taking a quick look around, they took an initiative.

"Girls! They are just four now!" smiled Ostasi.

"And we are a bit more numerous..." finished Danti. "Get them!" And wave of Greenlandresses, supported by two Outlandresses, set off on enemy.

Meanwhile Spotty and Jino were still standing on shallow water, waiting for Keme to move. Because of second sandbank was down the river-bend that area of beach was covered in shade – moonlight was stopped by high wall of jungle. Three lions were fighting in almost complete darkness. Paradoxically it increased Keme's chances. Rogue could hit at random, to any shadow he notice. But lioness and prince had to be careful not to hit themselves. Half-stunned and half-drowned, hobbling Spotty was especially uncertain with whom she was fighting with.

"Prince, talk to me!" she called. "I don't know where are you and where is..." She attacked at random.

"Aw!" sounded a yell of pain. "That's me!" added Jino with confused voice. "Unfortunately..."

"I'm serious!" repeated Outlandress.

"I know!" called Keme from darkness. If not that call, Spotty would hit Jino again. "That were you! You killed my Masafa!"

"You should swim thought this river and apologise Horen." Said prince with irony. "Au! Watch you steps, ma'am!"

"That was me, this time." Smiled Keme. Then he added. "Fatal wound were inflicted by paws smaller than Horen's. I heard you are his daughter. So soon he will felt how is to lost child!"

"Jino, talk to me!" called Spotty, uncertain where to turn. Where Keme finished his speech she was to confused to navigate.

"All right, ma'am." Said lion. It was clear that he was quickly losing his strength. Swimming and nervous battle on darkness turn out to be too much, even for brave prince. "So ma'am..."

"Maybe: Spotty?" asked lioness.

"As you wish, Spot... ugh!" called prince with pain.

"Do worry, my dear." Said Keme with sarcastic voice. "I did it!"

"So Spotty..." continued Jino. "If we came alive from this... maybe... we just go out somewhere together... Au! Not now, you idiot!" called lion, hit again by Keme.

"Excellent!" smiled lioness with bitter smile. "You have unusual talent for choosing dramatic circumstances to ask girl for a date... But beware... if you want to maintain such a grade of suspense, your eventual proposal should will be performed during earthquake combined with flood..."

"Let's focus on the first step." Smiled Jino in darkness. "Could I count it as 'yes'?"

"Of course, my prin..."

And then Spotty suddenly fell silent. Lion heard just nauseating sound of blow in neck, then he felt as Outlandress's body hit the ground. He pounced in blind charge in direction he expected Keme, but it was the thing that leader expected.

"You will be together, until death tears you apart." Called rogue. "I give you two minutes!" and with full force he slashed Jino in side.

Lion felt a terrible pain on his left shoulder and left side of back. He wanted to shout, but he even lost his breath to do it. Falling to the water, he managed to push senseless Spotty's body further to shallower water, praying that her head will reach the shore. But every pray was about to be in vain, if he died there from Keme's paws. Lion submerged into the water – there about thirty centimetres deep. Well, it's hard to drown in such a depth, at least alone. But Keme, with his helping paw pressed head of price in mud on bottom of shallow, slashing with the other paw back of lion. In normal circumstances prince would stand over minute underwater, but rain of pain on his side made him to open his mouth. When water deluged his throat and he understood he was dying, only thing he would think about was lone silhouette of Horen, who left on the other side. "I forgive you... dad..." whispered, letting last of his air from lungs and them darkness came. What Jino failed to feel was the lion's body, who fell down on bottom next to him.

"JINO!" cried Horen, desperately wrestling with Keme. He knew that he could pull up his ward, before he deal with rogue, but sight of numerous air-bubbles round head of stunned lion froze his heart. When he felt that Keme's resistance weakened a bit, with rear paws he tried to lift prince's head.

He overturned motionless body with mouth up, that lion had top of his nose overwater. He coughed with mud, but because he was still partially submerged, another wave of liquid deluged his throat. Seeing that Horen let him loose and ran to his ward, Keme coughed and prepared to deadly blow. Meanwhile redmaned pulled body up to beach, when a blow from rogue hit his back. But Horen – so swollen and beaten on whole body that he barely registered another wave of pain – ignored it and jumped to Spotty. Unconsciousness lioness was still alive and breathing fast, what ex-regent greeted with cry of relief. He lifted her body and threw next to Jino's. Then he turned back, just to receive another blow.  
"You have returned!" called Keme. "Excellent, I will kill you all."

"Keme, I'm really sorry, about..."

"Don't dare to speak his name!" roared rogue and pounced on enemy.

They both fall down to the mud of shoal, mercilessly slashing each other on chest. "Oh, great place to fight for scums like we are." Thought Horen, ripping a long cut in Keme's side. He had to fill his mind with any thought, because pain of rogue's dice on his arm was crushing. Enemy cut his swelling and get to damaged bone. "Outcasts, trashes of world, killing each other in mud. But Stars! Now I'm standing for kids... let me bear this one!"

After mutual mutilation of point-blank distance slashes, both lions, bleeding like slaughtered preys, fell in water. As first Keme gathered his strength and with malicious laughter he stood up and stepped to the shore.

"Soon... Horen..." he painted, bleeding from cut on his chest and from his mouth. "...you will fell how it's like..." He stopped over Spotty's body and roared. "Happy father's day!" But before his raised paw fell on motionless lioness, a shadow flew over him. Driven by unknown force, Horen instantly stood up and bounced into the air on all his four paws. Twisted limp didn't make it and forearm bone popped out from damaged joint, making a nauseating sound of tearing muscles. But brain stopped the crushing wave of pain and three remaining, ready paws were extended and willing to kill.

Lion fell on Keme, pinning him to the ground, partially underwater. With disabled paw he just pressed down rogue's limb, unable to do more. But with front-left paw he reached to leader's armpit, cutting tendon, artery and layer of muscles. Roars of Keme became a one, continuous cry of rage and pain. Lions rolled aside, leaving coughing and slowly awaking Spotty. Regent and leader were both crippled in similar grade, with one paw disabled, and open bloodlets, however they were fighting still. When Keme understood that his cut would make him bleed-out a bit faster, he just stop his garde of right paw, letting redmaned reach his throat. But he did it with clear purpose.

"You will feel..." wheezed yellowmaned, when Horen was slitting his throat. "Now!"

Half-dead body of leader make a final attempt, by cowering rear paws and pushing them out in ultimate hit. Horen with terror in eyes saw as dying enemy hit lying Jino and pushed him to the river. Redmaned pressed swirling body and mended a lethal cut, but what was done was done – prince started to slowly drift downriver. Driven by an instinct, regent again slashed second armpit of enemy, almost cutting paw off, to make sure that rogue was unable to hurt Spotty. Then – trying to stop Jino – he stood...

...and fell down. Right paw of Horen was in one piece only thanks to fur, because inside it was probably looking firm as week-old carcass. Left limb was cut in fight, aching as hell and too weak to support body of regent. So redmaned hit the surface of water with face and it took several second for him to lift mouth above. Meanwhile prince was already taken by main current.

Yelling from pain Horen started to crawl in mud to reach deeper water where he could swim. He had no idea how he could, being so injured, but sight of Jino's face, still being overwater, was calling to him over any ache. Finally lion pushed the bottom under his legs and started to flow.

"Help!" called, however river's noise was too loud to let anyone hear. Redmaned understood that he was on his own.

With three paws (and that front-left hurt so much, that one could say: on two and half) he started to paddle in the river. All the world was against him, including own blood, that was flowing out so intensively that water before him became a sticky, reddish liquid, spotting fur on his face, even making harder to see. So Horen speeded up, at least to float a bit faster than current. Being faster than river has its advantages. For instance: you don't see, how hard you are bleeding.

\/\/\/

All discipline failed. However it was far more deadly for rogues, who were less numerous and based their superiority in organised plan of action. When it ceased, firm victors they turned to be losers. Lionesses were fighting in mass and there was a mass of four against mass of ten. Chances become more and more equal.

Yakta knocked out Mahiri fast, and being covered by Chanua, engaged Mshauri. Indeed – night made fighting much harder, but it levelled advantages of rogue. After just minute of duel, Mshauri, being still harassed from sides by queen, understood that he was losing. With no Keme in sight, he decided to do one thing he could.

"We will surrender for letting us go!" panted.

"Your highness?" called Yakta. "I strongly advice to consider it!"

"You hide you claws and wait for our mercy." Replied queen quickly. "I guarantee you safe pass as a queen of Green Va..."

"Deal!" panted Mshauri and called with all remaining strength. "Boys! We're giving up!"

Order was an order and rogues stopped they fight instantly, just stepping back to the river to avoid too frenzy lionesses. But they wasn't too avid to pursuit enemies – just, seeing persecutors withdrawing, stopped in place with amaze. Then a cry of relief sounded over river that quickly turned to actual crying of joy.

\/\/\/

When Spotty retuned to senses, the very first thing she saw was motionless body of Keme. Then a giant spot of blood, covering over few metres of red mud on shore. Before she managed to scream, she also noticed that on shallows stayed a bloody mark, slowly dispersing in water. There were neither Jino nor Horen.

"Dad!" called, but he couldn't hear her, being almost kilometre downriver. "Queen! Girls! Help!" she shouted, barely standing on paws.

Meanwhile regent and prince were floating and bleeding. Horen reached his ward, grabbed him and hold him as firm as he could do it with one, wounded paw. Then he understood he had no further plan. Lion was too weak to swim with his ward to the bank. All he could to was to keep them both on surface and think. He had little time, because from bloody track behind him, regent presumed that he had a chance to bleed-out maybe even before the waterfall. He wanted to scream and cry, however he knew it was useless. And on the other hand he had no strength to do that. Suddenly he looked on prince and gasped with amaze.

"Amini!"

In darkness of night, blood-spotted mane of young lion seemed to be almost black. The memory hit Horen's mind with terrible force. "Amini!" called in night. "I deserved it... But why it happened to Jino! Why..."

Then he felt a painful blow in his head. Both lions collided with single stone in bed of river. Horena and Jino submerged, but regent instantly understood a chance and grabbed rock with both paws. He didn't know it right paw helped in any degree or just brought some additional pain, but he managed to hold on and pull himself and prince to saving stone. With all remaining might, Horen lifted ward's body and put his paws over stone's edge.

"Grab it!" panted. "You must grab it and hold on!"

"All right, dad..." replied half-awaken lion. Horen, seeing that in impulse limbs of prince grasped solid surface, smiled with airy smile and let the current take him down. Mission was done.

But he wasn't.

After some time he understood he was somehow still alive and aware of world around him. And more: of world within him. He noticed that he was still holding (or maybe he had been hold by) some lion with dark or blood-spotted mane.

"Jino... son... no..."

"I'm not Jino." Replied dark silhouette. "But you could call me 'son'."

"Amini!" whispered Horen with panting voice.

"Don't worry..." replied spectre. "It will be all right... pain with cease within minutes."

"Amini... I'm so sorry..." started regent, but he was interrupted.

"I know. That why you are here..." she smiled with his usual, carefree smile. "Stars! Twins and I were praying that you made it... We were praying for years for you to do it tonight."

"Do..." whispered confused lion. "I mean... did I mend what..."

"It doesn't matter, father." Said Amini. "You stayed with them. Now we could forget all the shades. The day has come."

"But..." Horen wanted to express his disbelief, how could he repair just with one night errors and lies of years. But blackmaned was only holding him with firm and sensitive grab that soothed every question and fear.

"And now we will depart." Said Amini. "Don't worry, you left here the best memory of you."

Motionless body of Horen fell behind the edge of waterfall and started to falling fast, maybe even faster than it should. Who knows – maybe the weight of old guilts was pressing it down? But it wasn't most important, because it wasn't the end of journey.

Two souls, one radiant and long healed from wounds of earth and the second – just freed from bounds of flesh, were flying still, not down to boiling water of river, but ahead to the horizon, or even further – to the Stars.


	10. IX Following WellKnown Pawprints

IX

IX. Following Well-Known Pawprints

"Saved" song. Music is rather serene, although it has some more serious tones – but it general airy music is making a bit confusing contrast with grave events in sight. Capture of just-before-dawn beach of river. In shades of incoming day lionesses of Green Pride surrounds rogues. They – day before fearless conquerors – now tired and confused outcast, gives themselves to mercy of locals.

_When the fight's over, night is gone_

_We're – alive just to wake up_

_Sun is raising – day's to be done_

_On the ride we'll never stop_

Chanua and Yakta carry half-stunned Mahiri to main group. Young rogue there stands on paws, looking with disbelief on friends among lionesses. He seems not to believe all that night-drama was real. But them wounded Spotty comes in, calling with terror.

_Even if we're hit again, some new scratches on forehead_

_Even if it hurts this time still we're far from being dead_

Lionesses surrounds her, ignoring rogues. However lions shows no inclination to attack or retreat. Spotty talk something fast, although we can't hear it, we suppose that she is asking about Horen and Jino. Then all healthy lionesses (and Yakta and exhausted Spotty) sets off down river, led by Chanua.

Chorus:

_We saved – What in us_

_Dearest, deepest, most is ours_

_Still, intact its grow and trust_

_We will keep it with all our power_

_Shining as a star_

_We saved whom we are_

They go on beach, passing place where – on the other side – wait wounded lionesses. Kwini wants to swim river through and join, but Yakta stops her with decisive wave of paw. Faster tempo – sun is rising up.

_Sun is climbing upper still_

_Shining on the shades downhere_

_Even if those look so weird_

_So dark, so deep, they soon will heal_

Early morning – conduct gets to place where Jino is. Lion is still unconsciousness, grabbing to stone where Horen put him. Few lionesses come for him and drag him on shore. Spotty with joy hobbles to him and licks his cheek. But soon after she turns with fear on west and calls everybody to move ahead.

_Even if we're hit again, some new scar won't ache too much_

_Even if it hurt this time what's most matters is untouched_

They get to edge of water fall to see only sign of Horen: bloodspotted rocks on brink. Chanua and Spotty turn theirs stares down in silence. Yatka seeing that no one orders to unrest lionesses, seems to take over lead and calls them to rank, chooses two scouts in good condition, points on path down... etc.

Chorus:

_We saved – What in us_

_Dearest, deepest, most is ours_

_Still, intact its grow and trust_

_We will keep it with all our power_

_Finding inner bliss_

_Where it always is_

Two scouts go down to find dead Horen's body. When lionesses come closer find that regent has peaceful smile on his lips. Music stops.

Both lionesses – queen and Golden Ones cried in tight hug but they soon calmed down seeing stares of pride. Because eyes of lionesses were full mot only of compassion to monarchess and friend, but also genuine loss of deceased regent somehow the mourning became easier. It was the matter of whole pride. And if even old queen was unable to carry her loss alone, with love of her subjects she could. So she shook off the tears and looked in Spotty's eyes.

"He died standing for us, however he died. I'm proud of him, but it doesn't change how I will miss him. And I see you too... I'm so sorry, we weren't able to save him."

"No, your highness." Replied lioness with firm voice. "We both know we have saved what was the greatest in him."

\/\/\/

Month earlier three lionesses and one lion had departed from Pridelands. On that particular morning no one was specially looking for travellers, however whole pride (or even two prides) was waiting for them with anxiety. Their safe return was a pleasant surprise, however a bit confusing surprise. To Priderock were heading four lionesses and two lions.

"Sir!" called Tiko, landing on Tanabi's shoulder. "They are back... and even more!"

"Huh? There is more?" surprised king. "Or anyway, tell Kiara and Kovu..."

Official welcome-committee waited for newcomers next to waterhole. Because the presence of stranger lionesses and stranger lion, both kings were ready to welcome new guest with old customs, taken from Golden Pride tradition – with gourds full of water as a sing of hospitality.

"Our customs are beautiful and touching." Murmured Vitani, standing next to Tanabi. "However I must admit you look stupid with that gourd in your mouth." Tanabi was unable to reply, due to load in his jaws, but according to moves of his tail, he wanted to answer for than. But Pridelands queen continued. "Oh, look on them! That stranger looks royal indeed... lionesses next tom him too... Stars! Did Yakta just licked that girl or I have a sunstroke."

"We have to bow to kings and queens then drink water they serve." Instructed redmaned. "Just one draught for everyone to get. Instantly then, after welcome, you - ma'am and you - sir have to ask to release Spotty and me from oath of loyalty and let us go away from pride."

"To establish a new one as a king, in your case." Smiled Jino.

"It doesn't matter, sir." Replied redmaned and turned to princess. "Do you remember what you have to say, ma'am?"

"Why are you still 'ma'am'ing me?" asked Kwini. "We are going to be mates, so I think that a little of informality won't hurt..."

"But we still aren't and until then I expect you to expect me a proper treating." Said Yakta with decisive voice.

"As you wish, my love." Nodded princess.

Vitani didn't heard exactly all the dialogue, but she understood that Yakta wouldn't have problem without leaving Kovu, because found someone else to become her indispensable subject. Kovu would still have a problem with redmaned's retirement, but Pridelands queen also knew that Outlanders are born to solve every problem they came across.

"Welcome, you all." Started Kovu with a bit uncertain voice. "I'm Golden King Kovu and you are entering domain of mine and my cousin Tanabi of Priderock..." Then a silent whisper of Yakta sounded.

"Excellent, sir. But step a little closer and give them a bow. They are from royal blood too."

King Kovu, king Tanabi, queen Kiara and queen Vitani instantly obeyed request of lion.


End file.
